Mighty All Green Guy
by Driope
Summary: Dans une classe quelconque, un "Pouf !" suspect retentit, et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Ils aperçurent alors un homme, avec un air tout-à-fait familier. L'homme semblait surpris, et le professeur crut reconnaître les grands yeux verts écarquillés, soulignés de petites tâches de rousseur. L'inconnu avisa la date au tableau : Sept ans !
1. Si tu reviens pas, je te tue !

Hello ! Me voici avec ma première vraie fic à chapitre postée ici *applaudissements* !

C'est un petit KatsuDeku, inspiré de la fic " _Voyage Temporel_ " de JeniSasu (vous pouvez aller la lire, elle est sympa (la fic comme l'auteure) et en plus je suis en train de lui corriger ^ ^ ), j'espère que ça vous plaira :D !  
J'ai comme défi perso avec cette fic en fait de faire plutôt un DekuKatsu (où Deku serait le seme, donc, et Kacchan le uke), bien que je ne prévoie pas de lemon.  
Si vous aimez pas le BoysLove (je préfère ce terme) passez votre chemin.

Sinon... Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'histoire commence juste avant les stages, après que les élèves aient choisi leurs noms de héros, mais il n'y a pas de spoil.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture :D !

* * *

Mighty All Green Guy

I  
« Si tu reviens pas, je te tue ! »

C'était bien plus fort que lui, à l'époque dès qu'il le voyait, une reprochable mais irrépressible envie le prenait aux tripes : il fallait qu'il le cogne. Deku avec sa candeur et ses grands yeux, ses tâches de rousseurs cheloues et ses cheveux verts, son alter surpuissant qu'il sortait de son trou du cul et ce soudain regain de confiance. Ouais, depuis peu cet imbécile n'avait plus peur de lui, et lui faisait comprendre. C'était qu'il devenait même balaise, alors quoi ? Loin de l'effrayer, cet état de fait avait quelque chose d'excitant. Alors bien sûr, au début ça le faisait rager, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner au moindre obstacle, au contraire. Plus les obstacles semblaient infranchissables, et plus grisant c'était de les exploser. Plus ils semblaient insurmontables, et plus satisfaisant c'était de les avoir réduits en cendres et poussières. C'était une bonne chose que l'autre débile commençât à avoir du répondant, lui n'attendait en fait que ça depuis le début ! C'était beaucoup moins marrant de le martyriser, il fallait l'avouer, quand il se laissait faire en pleurnichant.

Après, il restait à savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tant besoin de le frapper dès qu'il apercevait sa tronche d'imbécile heureux. C'étaient des choses auxquelles il ne réfléchissait pas d'habitude, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se pencher sur le sujet. C'était même un sujet auquel il évitait de penser.

...

Alors qu'il pense à son passé, tranquillement installé dans le canapé devant la télé rendue muette, le bruit d'une explosion, qu'il connait mieux que personne, suivi d'un « Pouf ! » suspect retentirent. Il s'inquiète rapidement et se dirige vers le garage d'où le son provient. Il n'est pas chez lui mais a un sens de l'orientation assez aiguisé, il se repère facilement dans l'environnement quasi-inconnu pour atteindre l'endroit désiré. La propriétaire de la télévision qu'il regardait plus tôt, ainsi que du sofa sur lequel il était affalé, comme de toute la maison ; est seule est semble affolée. Lui, il ne la connaît pas plus que ça, c'tait juste une vieille amie de Deku qui avait demandé son aide pour une de ses expériences, Hatsume Mei qu'elle s'appelait. Et son Deku, dans sa trop grande bonté, avait bien sûr accepté avec joie. Et voilà que l'expérience en question vient sûrement de tourner au vinaigre. Il a un tic nerveux en repensant à cette expression d'un autre âge. La femme, aux dreadlocks roses et en blouse blanche est complètement paniquée. D'une baffe qu'il a pensé plus gentille que ce qu'elle ne l'a été, il la calme, l'incitant à s'expliquer :

« On travaille sur une machine à voyager dans le temps, dit-elle, mais Midoriya-kun a soudain disparu ! Je ne sais pas où ni quand il peut être actuellement, c'est la cata ! »

Il grogne, mécontent. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui chante, là ? Elle va le retrouver non ? Et plus vite que ça s'il-vous-plaît ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il pense des formules de politesse qu'il est moins grossier. Elle le lui fait d'ailleurs remarquer mais juge bon de ne rien dire de plus, elle se met au travail.

...

Dans une salle de classe quelconque, un « Pouf ! » suspect retentit. Tous les élèves se tournèrent alors vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un vilain avec un alter de téléportation. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils aperçurent un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, en blouse blanche, avec un air qui leur était tout-à-fait familier. Il était d'assez forte carrure et sa longue blouse fermée d'en haut jusqu'en bas ne laissait voir de sa tenue que le col d'une chemise bleu marine, le bas d'un pantalon gris et des baskets rouges. Il portait dans ses mains un anneau métallique d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre et un tourne-vis fin. Il portait également des gants et des lunettes de protection, qui semblaient avec le reste de son visage, avoir été noircis par la fumée d'une explosion. L'homme semblait surpris, il retira ses lunettes, abasourdi, qui laissèrent leur empreinte blanche sur le visage de l'homme ; et le professeur en charge de cette classe crut reconnaître les grands yeux verts écarquillés, soulignés de petites tâches de rousseur. L'inconnu avisa la date inscrite au tableau, toujours en état de choc. Il s'inclina respectueusement en s'excusant, et sortit de la salle de cours. La salle resta silencieuse, longtemps après le départ de l'homme mystérieux.

Sept ans, il venait de retourner sept ans dans le passé ! Izuku se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, mais il dut se perdre puisqu'il déambulait toujours dans les couloirs quand la sonnerie le prit de court. Il avait un peu oublié comment était structuré le lycée, et il ne se souvenait pas non plus que la sonnerie fût si forte. Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, il bouscula malencontreusement un élève. Celui-ci s'énerva brusquement et de façon disproportionnée : « Ohé, toi là ! le héla-t-il ; Tu peux pas faire attention où tu mets... » Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, le fixant avec une curiosité suspicieuse. L'homme reconnut immédiatement l'élève en face de lui : Katsuki Bakugo, alors en seconde A. Comme s'il avait besoin en plus de croiser ses camarades de l'époque ! Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une demie-heure, il s'inclina poliment en s'excusant avant de reprendre sa route pressé. Il se gifla mentalement alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'appeler « Kacchan »... Quel idiot !

Mais comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Il s'était laissé prendre au piège comme un débutant, lui qui était un héros parmi les plus qualifiés, lui qui sauvait le monde depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans et que toutes les agences de super-héros s'arrachaient ! Il avait à peine eu le temps de poser malencontreusement le bout d'une semelle à l'extérieur qu'il s'était retrouvé assailli de toutes parts par les élèves du lycée. Il les reconnut tous ou presque, la plupart étant en seconde.

« D'où tu viens ? demandaient certains

― Sûrement du futur ! répondaient d'autres

― Tu viens de quelle année alors ? Est-ce que je deviendrai un grand héros ? s'empressaient les derniers »

Izuku ne put que soupirer. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre, même en ayant les réponses à chacune des questions de la petite foule. Ses réponses auraient-elles une incidence sur sa propre époque ? Tout cela l'inquiétait à vrai dire. Il décida de ne répondre que vaguement, expliquant que oui, il venait du futur, mais ne précisant pas de quelle année, ne déclinant non plus pas son identité, et ne répondant jamais précisément aux questions qu'on lui posa sur son propre avenir. Par exemple, à la question « Est-ce que je serai le plus grand des héros ? » Il se contenta de répondre « Pas autant que moi ! », et là, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Peu importe ! Les élèves ne s'en formalisaient pas, ils étaient tous émerveillés. La petite troupe compacte refermée autour de l'étranger s'était doucement déplacée vers le centre de la cour, attirant à elle d'autres curieux comme les aimants attirent la poudre de fer. Un voyant rouge sur l'anneau qu'il portait toujours dans sa main droite de mit soudain à clignoter, alors que l'objet se mettait à tourner sur lui-même, lévitant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » faisaient les curieux. Izuku ne savait pas, c'était l'objet sur lequel il travaillait avec Mei avant de se retrouver propulsé plusieurs années en arrière, suite à une mauvaise explosion. Une voix féminine et éraillée sortit de l'engin tournoyant, on comprit les paroles suivantes :

« Izuku ? Tu me reçois ? Un, deux, un-deux test ! »

Il répondit qu'il l'entendait. Elle s'exclama qu'elle l'entendait, bref, ils s'entendaient. Une voix masculine de l'autre côté interrompit la femme, qu'il avait deviné être Mei. On entendit un chahut brouillé par les parasites et un gracieux « Pousse-toi pauvre conne ! » de la voix masculine. Encore quelques bruits de bazar, et la voix masculine reprit :

« Deku espèce de tâche ! Tu vas bien ? T'es tombé où, et quand putain ? »

L'homme à la blouse blêmit. Il annonça le lieu et la date, et la voix masculine jura encore. « J'te jure que si tu reviens pas je te tue, 'tain, ça fait trois jours qu'on essaie de te joindre ! » s'exclamait-elle. Loin de s'en offusquer, l'homme rit à gorge déployée. La femme reprit visiblement le micro, et Izuku écouta attentivement, posant ses questions et annonçant ses inquiétudes.

« Tes actions n'auront pas d'incidence sur notre réalité, expliqua-t-elle. Tout ce que tu vas faire, tu as déjà vu ton toi du futur le faire mais tu l'as oublié. Donc voilà : pas de risque de changer le cours de l'histoire ni de créer un futur parallèle, mais fais quand même attention : on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Aussi, n'oublie pas que tous les gens qui t'auront rencontré vont finir par t'oublier ou auront beaucoup de mal à t'assimiler au toi d'il y a sept ans. De nôtre côté, je vais faire de mon mieux pour tenter de te ramener, mais je ne garantis rien ! On a pas encore croisé de toi avec sept ans de plus dans la rue, alors pour l'instant c'est plutôt bon signe. Essaie de continuer les recherches aussi de ton côté, et ne te fais pas trop remarquer ! »

La voix masculine voulut reprendre la parole, mais la femme s'y opposa d'un « Ça va, il va pas s'envoler ton chéri ! » taquin. S'en suivit une joyeuse joute verbale. L'homme à la blouse regarda les élèves autour de lui alors que le voyant s'éteignait une dernière fois, rattrapant de justesse l'anneau qui ne lévitait plus et qui, inéluctablement attiré par le sol comme le veut la loi de la gravité, s'était mis à tomber. Pour la discrétion, il repasserait ! De toutes façons ce n'était pas trop son fort, la discrétion. Il jeta un œil à la foule agitée, et constata avec horreur que chacun des trois adultes qui discutaient tantôt via cet engin étaient présents, rajeunis de sept ans. Mei était admirative : Le voyage dans le temps, c'était plus un rêve de gosse qu'un réel projet, pour elle. Izuku était encore en état de choc : il était devenu un scientifique ? Lui qui avait tant de rêves de héros ? Pourquoi portait-il un tel déguisement sinon ? Katsuki tirait la tronche : comme d'habitude. Il avait cru reconnaître sa voix à travers l'engin, qui s'inquiétait pour l'autre débile. Parce que ouais, il avait l'air carrément débile avec sa blouse noircie et les marques de ses lunettes. Malgré tout, il était étonné ; voir Deku sept fois plus âgé, ce n'était pas rien, et le bonhomme était devenu bien costaud en sept ans. Il grogna en se disant que le débile de son époque avait déjà bien commencé à prendre du muscle, ces deux dernières années ; il l'avait aperçu quelques fois s'entraîner à la plage. Et lui alors ? Le serait-il plus, dans sept ans ?

Tch ! Il s'en foutait de tout ça, non ? De toutes façons il comptait bien devenir le numéro un, il n'allait pas laisser ce naze lui passer devant. Il s'était peut-être fait battre une fois, mais il jurait que ce serait la dernière fois ! Le Deku du futur, sous la chaleur du soleil, quitta gants et blouse, qu'il plia proprement et glissa sous son bras. Il retroussa aussi ses manches, mais Katsuki resta bloqué sur le col dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir le début des clavicules et de pectoraux saillants. Non mais c'était quoi ça, putain ? Il passa rapidement son regard sur les avant bras musclé, sur le torse qui l'était tout autant bien que caché par la chemise sombre. Il tourna brièvement son attention vers Deku, son Deku, mais on ne voyait rien à cause de l'uniforme réglementaire. Putain, est-ce qu'il était aussi sexy, sous sa chemise fermée jusqu'en haut par une cravate énorme ? Cet étranger était déconcertant.

Izuku, adulte, remarqua le regard que lui lançait Kacchan alors qu'il se désapait. Il trouva son énervement, qui était palpable, trop mignon, mais n'exprima sa pensée que par un sourire doux et content.

Plus tard, Izuku rentrait chez lui avec lui-même. Cette situation était assez étrange, et une gêne s'était installée entre eux depuis que Tenya et Ochako les avaient laissés pour rentrer chez eux. Cependant, la curiosité du plus jeune finit par crever l'abcès. Il questionna dans les termes suivants :

« Alors comme ça... Tu es scientifique ? »

Le plus âgé eut un temps d'arrêt, puis avisa sa blouse, toujours sous son bras avec ses gants et ses lunettes de protection. Comprenant l'inquiétudee de son passé, il rit joyeusement. « Non, dit-il, j'aidais simplement une amie qui est devenue un inventeur de génie. » Le plus jeune hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Il continua : « Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? ». Sans aucune hésitation, et dans un grand sourire, l'aîné annonça fièrement : « Tu seras un héros bien sûr ! »

L'air ravi de son homologue lui fit garder le sourire qui lui rongeait le visage. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison où ils habitaient ou avaient habité, tous les deux chacun à leur époque, avec maman. Comme un seul homme, ils annoncèrent clair, haut et fort :

« Je suis rentré ! »

Et maman répondit : « Bienvenue à la maison, Izuku. »  
En voyant arriver deux fils cependant, elle crut halluciner. Elle se frotta les yeux, chercha à essuyer les lunettes qu'elle ne portait pas, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas ; mais finalement appela son fils. Deux visages se tournèrent vers elle et elle se sentit un peu mal-à-l'aise de demander : « Qui est cet homme qui t'accompagne ? »

Ça faisait mal, ça. Bien sûr il savait que ce n'était pas à proprement parler sa mère, mais c'était qu'en sept ans, elle avait si peu changé ! Alors c'était comme une immense déchirure, pauvre coeur blessé, de devoir traîter Maman comme une étrangère. Il se présenta poliment, retenant ses larmes :

« Madame, ... Je m'appelle Izuku Midoriya, héros. Je viens de faire un bon dans le passé de sept ans, parce que j'aidais une amie pour ses expérimentations et que l'une d'elle à mal tourné. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi dormir dans cette maison le temps que mes amis trouvent un moyen de me ramener ! »

Il s'inclina respectueusement, mais une douce étreinte le fit se redresser. Maman l'embrassait, elle annonça calmement :

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je te crois. J'espère que j'ai raison, mais je ne peux pas voir le visage de mon fils si triste. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir deviné, mais je t'ai reconnu dès la première seconde. »

Elle l'avait senti au plus profond d'elle-même, mais ça lui avait semblé si invraissemblable ! Et quand elle avait demandé, elle avait ressenti la détresse et la tristesse de cet homme qui était, lui aussi, son unique fils. Alors elle aussi, elle s'était sentie triste, et puis, tellement désolée ! Peut-être cet homme était-il un imposteur, mais elle n'avait pu laisser sur le visage de son fils cet air blessé.  
Dans un torrent de larmes, elle joignit le plus jeune qui était resté en retrait à l'embrassade. C'était un peu n'importe quoi, mais ils étaient mignons, tous les trois. On aurait presque dit que le jeune adulte faisait partie de la famille. Il aurait très bien pu être un grand frère, ou un cousin.

Maman défit doucement l'étreinte et regarda le plus vieux d'un nouvel air, menaçant. Le ton grave, elle déclara : « Par contre, tu n'as pas intérêt à te payer ma tête, parce que fils ou pas fils, tu le regretteras. » Et Izuku hocha frénétiquement la tête, ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux, signifiant qu'ils avaient compris. Aussitôt, l'ambiance s'allégea à nouveau. Maman attrapa son Izuku le plus vieux par les joues, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'exclamait qu'il avait grandi, qu'il était si beau et qu'elle était fière, si fière d'avoir un tel fils ! Lâchant les joues martyrisées, elle offrit un énorme câlin à celui qu'elle attendrait de voir grandir pour ne pas qu'il fût en reste d'attention. Elle disait qu'elle l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours.

Vint un moment où il devint compliqué de n'appeler qu'un seul fils, les deux portant le même nom, et le même prénom.

« Ce n'est pas mon nom officiel de héros, annonça le plus vieux, mais les médias m'appellent _Mighty All Green Guy_. »

Cela signifiait littéralement : Le _gars puissant tout vert_. Ce surnom était dû à son costume, sans doute. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Maman fit remarquer que c'était un peu long, et tout le monde approuva. Finalement, il fut décidé qu'on l'appellerait seulement « Mighty », parce que c'était mignon et court, facile à la mémoire et à la prononciation. Maman s'était souvenue des jours où elle avait cherché avec son tout petit Izuku le nom qu'il aurait quand il serait un héros. Elle sourit, nostalgique, devant ses casseroles dans lesquelles l'eau chauffait doucement.

...

Katsuki était loin de tout cela. Il avait un problème d'un autre type. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ces putain d'exos de sciences de merde. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'à chaque fois, l'image d'un imbécile en blouse et plus sexy qu'il n'y paraissait venait hanter ses pensées. Bon sang, c'était quoi cette façon de sourire, en plus ? Est-ce que Deku, son Deku, souriait comme ça ? Putain, oui en plus ! Bien que moins souvent. Il n'allait jamais s'y retrouver entre toutes ces formules incompréhensibles s'il continuait à divaguer comme ça ! Et puis pourquoi il avait entendu sa voix venir du futur ? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiéterait pour Deku, son Deku même dans sept ans, de là à travailler trois jours de suite en espérant au moins le joindre ? Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il l'avait dit : « ça fait trois jours qu'on essaie de te joindre ». Donc, il était certainement compris dans le « on ».

Putain, et ces équations qui ne se résolvaient pas ! Il était le meilleur d'habitude, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il n'y arrive pas. S'il n'était pas sans arrêt déconcentré par son cerveau qui lui faisait inlassablement penser à son imbécile de Deku, et à l'autre avec sa blouse qui cachait bien sa musculature...  
Stop, il en avait marre. Il faisait une pause, sinon il n'arriverait à rien. Voilà, une petite pause, pour se détendre et se remettre les idées en place ! Pourquoi pas une petite douche aussi, tiens ?

Et s'il allait se fritter avec Deku, le lendemain ? Il ne pouvait plus vraiment parler de tabassage maintenant qu'il lui rendait ses coups, mais une petite baston l'aiderait à se défouler. Et puis, c'était pas plus mal, ça faisait durer le plaisir et il en prenait lui aussi plein la gueule, comme ça. Il était pas maso, hein, mais quand même, y avait rien de tel qu'une bonne baston pour se remettre les idées en places. Et puis il avait la conscience plus tranquille si son opposant se défendait.  
Il y avait cela aussi, qui lui revint : Pourquoi l'autre qu'il avait appelée « pauvre conne » lui avait répondu un truc du genre « Il va pas s'envoler ton chéri ! » ? Comment était-il sensé interpréter ça, hein ? Parce que, si c'était juste un blague, ça veut quand même dire qu'elle se payait sa tête putain ! Mais si c'en était pas une... Alors elle entendait quand même pas que... ? Il rit. Ce n'était pas un rire jaune, c'était un rire presque dément. N'importe quoi, totalement, absolument n'importe quoi. Pour qui elle se prenait, cette gourde, pour se foutre de sa gueule comme ça ? La voix hurlante de sa mère le coupa dans son élan d'hilarité.

« Katsuki ! lançait-elle ; Ferme ta gueule et sors de la douche ! »

Il ronchonna un peu. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de s'énerver tout seul simplement en réfléchissant à ce qui se passait le jour-même. Ou au moins qu'il ne le fît plus à voix haute. Mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, il avait bien le droit d'être un peu énervé, non ? Il eut un nouveau sursaut de rage quand il revint à son bureau, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, ses exercices à la con n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'il était parti : toujours là et attendant d'être résolus. Deuxièmement, cette putain de pause n'avait servi à rien : il n'était pas du tout calmé ! C'était même pire que plus tôt !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Tous les suivants auront aussi à peu près la même longueur (soit, plus ou moins 4000 mots).  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Aimé, pas aimé ? Dites-moi tout ça en commentaire ^ ^ !


	2. Parce qu'il t'aime plus que ce ()

Alors, je m'en souviens, au chapitre précédent, j'ai dit que tous feraient plus ou moins 4K mots. Celui là en fait plutôt 2K5, et les suivants encore un peu moins.  
Je pense que la moyenne serait plus à 3000, dans une fourchette de plus ou moins 1000 mots. (ce qui donne entre 2 et 4K mots)

Voilà, alors il est beaucoup plus court que le premier, mais je trouve que niveau longueur c'est quand même raisonnable.

N'hésitez surtout pas à donner vôtre avis dans les commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir qu'autant de gens suivaient _MAGG_ (oui, j'appelle ma fic comme ça, si vous préférez vous pouvez aussi dire " _les aventures de Mighty_ ", comme vous voulez quoi), mais ça me ferait encore plus plaisir que tous ces gens me disent ce qu'ils en pensent. Comprenez que c'est important pour un auteur (même amateur comme moi) d'avoir un retour de ses lecteurs (et s'il est positif en plus, je vois pas pourquoi vous vous privez xD )

Allez, cette fois je vous laisse : Bonne lecture ^3^ !

* * *

II  
« Parce qu'il t'aime plus qu'il voudrait qu'on ne le croie »

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de celui qu'on nommait dorénavant Mighty. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas recontactés depuis, et il restait sans nouvelles. Cela ne voulait rien dire bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se fier au temps passé, mais ça l'inquiétait tout de même. Il se languissait de plus en plus de son époque. Certaines avancées technologiques lui manquaient, surtout quand il était obligé de prendre le métro pour aller au lycée qu'il était sensé avoir quitté depuis des années, diplômé et avec mention. Ceux qui lui manquaient le plus bien sûr, étaient les personnes chères à son cœur, et, elles n'étaient pas peu nombreuses ! Bien sûr la plupart d'entre elles étaient au lycée, et il s'en était fait de nouveaux amis. Cette situation était bizarre. Les lycéens avaient sympathisé avec un Izuku plus âgé, bien qu'il fût le même ; lui, avait comme re-rencontré ses amis du lycée, exactement comme ils étaient dans ses souvenirs, voire en plus vrais.

Il y avait cependant une personne en particulier avec laquelle il ne s'entendait pas si bien au lycée qu'à son époque. Dieu, que cette personne lui manquait ! Pour combler ce manque, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus distrayant que de traîner avec Kacchan. Celui-ci partait toujours au quart de tour, et cette façon de s'énerver était tellement mignonne qu'il oubliait tout de suite ce qui le rendait morose un peu plus tôt.

« Enfoiré, on peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?! »

C'était sans compter tous les petits surnoms affectueux qu'il récoltait. C'était simple, Mighty ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois qu'il était avec ce gamin de sourire comme un con. C'était ce sourire attendri qu'il affichait comme en permanence. Oh, Katsuki savait qu'il ne devait pas sourire tout le temps, c'était impossible pour un être humain normalement constitué - bien qu'à bien y réfléchir, personne ne le soit depuis l'apparition des Alters - ; mais c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se confrontaient, le plus âgé ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher cet espèce de sourire confiant et tendre. Pourquoi ?

« T'es trop mignon. »

Voilà, pourquoi. Cette affirmation lancée comme une vérité universelle par Mighty avait le don de mettre Katsuki hors de lui. Non, il n'était pas mignon. Merde !

« Putain, j'vais t'exploser ! Tu vas voir, qui est « trop mignon » ! »

Et, ce disant, Katsuki préparait ses explosions qui ne faisaient jamais mouche. C'était que cet imbécile aux cheveux verts était plutôt balèze : d'un mouvement de bras - si rapide qu'il en était invisible - il balayait les plus grosses explosions qu'il pouvait produire. Le pire était qu'il faisait ça l'air de rien, comme on chassait une vulgaire mouche de devant son visage !

« Crevard, laisse-toi exploser putain !

― Mais je ne t'en empêche pas, Kacchan.

― Rha ! Mais, crève !

― C'est toi, qui n'y arrives pas. »

Et le blond s'énervait, et ses explosions étaient balayées aussitôt. Assis à côté du plus vieux, Eijiro était admiratif. Mighty était extraordinaire, sans bouger il défaisait Katsuki, qui avait quand même remporté le tournoi sportif des secondes de Yuei. Il n'avait qu'un mouvement de bras à faire, et ce n'était pas le dos de sa main mais le souffle qui était produit, qui éteignait toutes les explosions du lycéen agressif.

Ils étaient à la cafétéria, l'heure était au repas. Katsuki avait prévu de ne manger avec personne, il s'était juste installé là avec son repas. Alors il s'était dit que, à la limite, il pourrait supporter la présence de Kirishima Eijiro, quand ce dernier s'était approché. Lui encore il pouvait à la limite le supporter, pourquoi pas. Il n'avait rien dit non plus, quand le rouquin avait fait signe à d'autres cas sociaux de sa classe de les rejoindre. Déjà là il n'avait rien dit mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord. Donc trois autres zouaves de sa classe dont il ne se souvenait même pas des noms étaient venus s'installer à cette table qui se faisait étrangement de plus en plus étroite. Katsuki avait peut-être un peu ronchonné, mais il n'avait rien dit, il était juste là pour manger.

Durant les deux derniers jours, Mighty avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter un peu tout le monde. Il était assez populaire auprès des élèves, il fallait le dire. Tous les midis, il s'incrustait dans l'un des groupes de sa classe, et il alternait. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les autres, il ne passait pas tant de temps avec Izuku. Cette fois-ci il avait eu envie d'aller voir la tablée joyeuse et bruyante, là-bas au fond. Il avait reconnu Denki, Eijiro, Mina, Kyoka, mais surtout, ce cher Kacchan.

Seulement quand ce fut l'autre imbécile qui s'approcha, Katsuki protesta vivement. Il était hors de question que cet enfoiré mange à sa table. Bien sûr son avis ne fut pas pris en compte, et Mighty s'était installé, l'air de rien, face à lui. Alors au début, il avait bien essayé de l'ignorer, mais ce sourire-là le troublait tellement, tellement... Pourquoi cet imbécile de Deku du futur souriait-il comme ça en le regardant ? C'était quand même un truc de dingue, à chaque fois que Katsuki l'apercevait, Mighty le regardait avec son sourire de con. Pas que Katsuki s'amusât à le chercher du regard à n'importe quel moment de la journée pour vérifier s'il lui arriver de regarder autre chose ou juste de ne pas sourire - il était quand même plus mature que ça - mais, il y avait quand même des fois où il se retournait en classe pour vérifier. Juste par curiosité, hein, rien à voir avec une quelconque fascination ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là.

« Si mon sourire te perturbe tant que ça, dit-il, tu n'as qu'à regarder ailleurs.

― Mais putain, c'est toi qui t'es assis en face de moi !

― Tu n'as qu'à bouger, alors. »

Celle-là c'était la meilleure ! Ce débile venait s'installer bien en face de lui, mais c'était lui qui devait partir ? Non monsieur, lui il était là avant, il bougerait pas son cul de cette putain de chaise ! Non mais.  
C'était pas qu'il voulait rester en face de Mighty, hein, rien à voir. Juste une question de fierté. Oui, c'était cela, par fierté.

Izuku, peut-être à deux tables de là, regardait la scène avec curiosité, peut-être un peu gêné. Non mais il fichait quoi là, Mighty ? Si c'était vraiment son lui du futur, il devrait pourtant savoir qu'on ne rigole pas avec Kacchan, non ? Il était un peu trop loin pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient - bien que certaines exclamations du blond fussent parfaitement audible par tout l'établissement - mais il devina que ça ne plaisait pas à son ami d'enfance. Heureusement pour lui, Katsuki ne semblait pas faire de lien direct entre Mighty et lui. Izuku espéra que cette situation durerait, il n'avait pas trop envie qu'il lui en veuille pour les actes de son futur. Ochako le sortit de ses songes, elle s'inquiétait.

« Deku-kun, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il s'excusa précipitamment, oui, ça allait pour l'instant. Ni elle, ni Tenya ne relevèrent l'hésitation dans sa voix, bien qu'elle ne passa pas inaperçue. Izuku se demandait, quelle pouvait être la relation de Mighty avec le Kacchan de son époque. Étaient-ils amis ? Si oui, était-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Peut-être se perdraient-ils de vue, c'était for probable. Dans ce cas, Mighty s'intéresserait tant à Kachhan seulement par nostalgie ? Il lui en parlerait.

...

Le soir venu, sur la route qui le menait chez-lui, Izuku lui en parla. Tout d'abord, Mighty sembla étonné, mais il répondit tout de même.

« Ma relation, avec le Kacchan de mon époque ? »

Izuku hocha la tête, bien plus curieux qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Mighty rigola un peu.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire... Toi d'abord, quelle est ta relation avec Kacchan ?

― Euh... il hésita, On est amis ? Enfin, je crois. Enfin, quand on était petits on était tout le temps ensemble mais après, je ne sais pas trop. On dirait qu'il me déteste... »

Izuku était toujours attristé par ce constat, mais les choses étaient ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas les voir, ç'aurait été se voiler la face. Mighty sentit la détresse de son passé, il se souvint s'être torturé l'esprit pendant des années à cause de cette idée. Il posa doucement sa main sur la tête de son cadet, et dans le but de le rassurer, lui dit juste :

« Non, il ne te déteste pas.

― Mais, il m'appelle _Deku_ , le 'bon à rien'...

― Ça ne veut rien dire.

― Mais, il me le dit !

― Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il le pense.

― Mais, toi aussi il te déteste, et tu es moi.

― Je suis sûr qu'il ne me hais pas tant qu'il voudrait le faire croire, haha. Je crois qu'il a du mal à faire le lien entre nous deux. »

Izuku se tut un moment. Quand il releva la tête, son futur lui souriait largement, et son sourire avait quelque chose d'apaisant qui le fit sourire à son tour. Mighty lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de lui dire honnêtement :

« C'est parce qu'il t'aime plus qu'il voudrait qu'on ne le croie. »

Et Izuku ne comprit pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

...

Katsuki se retint de faire sauter la porte d'entrée de chez lui, et entra dans le séjour comme une personne civilisée, bien qu'énervée. Sa mère un peu inquiète l'interpella, mais il l'ignora. De toutes manières il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'en parler - même s'il s'en fichait un peu de ce dont il avait le droit ou pas - à ses parents ou à qui que ce soit en dehors du lycée.

Il venait tout à l'heure, de se souvenir que Mighty, cet enfoiré qui l'énervait depuis le début ; n'était autre que Deku, avec sept ans de plus. Alors, comment Deku, un type si ringard, si insignifiant - si mignon - pouvait devenir en quelques années aussi classe mais chiant que ce grand débile ? Comment Deku - Deku, putain ! - pouvait devenir un type aussi balaise et sûr de lui, aussi arrogant et sexy ? Putain, pourquoi il pensait à ça ? C'était tout de même à s'en arracher les cheveux !

...

Les stages en entreprises arrivèrent bien vite pour Mighty, qui n'avait pu aider personne dans son choix. Ce n'était pas pourtant l'envie qui lui manquait : il aurait adoré conseiller les élèves sur telle ou telle entreprise en fonction de ses connaissances. Ce n'était pas non plus les élèves qui étaient récalcitrants : ils n'avaient pas cessé de le demander ici où là. Non, la faute revenait aux enseignants qui lui avaient formellement interdit d'influencer le choix des étudiants. Il avait alors décidé de bouder, en étonnant plus d'un. Grand mal lui en prit, car à cause de cela, il ne put accompagner ni Izuku, ni personne, à son stage de héros. Mighty se retrouva seul, avec Maman, et ce pendant près de deux semaines.

C'était pour lui d'un frustrant ! Izuku appela bien quelques fois, pour leur donner des nouvelles, mais il fut bien le seul. Quand vint enfin le jour tant attendu, celui du retour des stagiaires. Mighty s'était ce jour là levé dès que le réveil afficha l'heure souhaitée, avant même qu'il n'eut sonné, il fut éteint et prêt à sonner encore le lendemain. Le jeune homme s'était élancé dans la maison vide et endormie vers la salle de bains, afin de se mettre sur son trente-et-un. Du moins, le plus qu'il pouvait, avec les maigres affaires qu'il possédait. Il avait revêtu avec mille précautions une belle chemise blanche que lui avait gentiment prêté Papa, et qui avait soigneusement été repassée par Maman la veille. Il prit tout son bric-à-brac habituel avec lui ; l'anneau-transporteur-dans-le-temps qu'il ne quittait jamais, notamment. Il avait vraiment hâte de tous les retrouver ! Les professeurs et ses parents étaient de bonne compagnie, mais il s'ennuyait tellement ! Et puis, pendant ces deux longues semaines, il avait été tourmenté par deux idées : la première étaient les souvenirs de son propre entraînement chez Grand Torino, la deuxième étaient les amis de son époque dont il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle.

Il arriva dans la cour peut-être un peu en retard. C'était vrai qu'en pensant être en avance, il avait pas mal traîné sur le trajet. Il avait aidé des retraités à porter leurs courses, récupéré des ballons coincés dans les arbres ou sur les toits pour des enfants très matinaux, rangées quelques ordures qui avaient été laissées sur la chaussées par quelque malpropre qui était passé avant lui... Peu de chose, en somme. En voyant le bus qui ramenait tous ces élèves - qu'il avait tant attendus - de la gare, il ne put retenir quelques larmes de joie.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin du bus, Izuku aperçut tout de suite Mighty, qui venait sans doute d'arriver. Ce fut vers lui qu'il se dirigea, enchanté de le revoir. « Je maîtrise mon alter ! » lui dit-il dans de grands signes. « Il était temps ! » lui répondit-on dans un sourire. Naturellement, quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent, checkèrent, rirent, heureux de se revoir. Ils s'avancèrent, et Mighty revit Ochako, Tenya, et tous les autres. En moyenne, chacun était content de son stage, avait appris de nouvelles choses. Un détail fit tout de même tilter Mighty. Où était donc passé Katsuki ?

Mighty le chercha quelques secondes du regard. Quand enfin il l'aperçut sortir du bus calmement, il se dit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Premièrement il y avait cette cravate qui était parfaitement nouée - Kacchan ne porte jamais de cravate pourtant - mais deuxièmement surtout, on ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ses cheveux plaqués et lissés élégamment. Il s'approcha alors du blond avant de l'accoster comme il aimait le faire.

« Alors Kacchan, ton stage s'est bien passé ? »

Il vit le dénommé Kacchan se retourner tout doucement, mais continua de sourire, comme d'habitude. Le simple fait d'imaginer la suite suffisait à la faire sourire. Contre toute attente, l'adolescent ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire : il le gratifia d'un sourire et sur un ton amical, bien qu'un peu crispé, il répondit :

« Bonjour Mighty. Mon stage s'est bien passé, oui. ...Comment tu vas ? »

Sur le coup de la surprise, l'aîné resta juste planté là les bras ballants. Izuku les avait rejoints.

« Hé, ça va Mighty ? demanda ce dernier.

― Salut, Dek... Izuku, pardon. »

Et Izuku resta lui aussi, complètement abasourdi. Depuis combien de temps, Kacchan ne l'avait-il plus appelé par son prénom ? L'avait-il seulement fait un jour ? De plus, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il le voyait s'excuser aussi spontanément. Décidément, Katsuki avait dû vivre une drôle d'expérience durant son stage...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je voulais couper ici.  
En fait je ne savais pas encore comment se passeraient les stages quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre et le suivant (ni comment ils se termineraient, du coup), alors ça m'a amusée d'imaginer Kacchan rentrer "apprivoisé" xD ... (je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 15 quand même pour ses cheveux, je me suis dit que ce serait bête de pas le rajouter)

Pour la suite, imaginez juste que l'arc de Stain n'a pas eu lieu. (de toutes façons j'ai moi-même aucune idée de comment ça va finir tout ça (pas de spoil svp, ceux qui lisent le manga/les scans) alors je me voyais mal l'intégrer à l'histoire)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et à la prochaine :D !


	3. Avant la fin de la journée

Salut ! Ce chapitre est finalement un toupitipeu plus long que le précédent, mais globalement on peut dire qu'il fait la même taille (en terme de nombre de mots).  
Quand je l'ai écrit je ne savais pas comment allaient se dérouler les stages (et concrètement, je ne le sais toujours pas parce que je ne suis que l'anime, donc pas de spoil dans les commentaires svp (si vous commentez)), mais ça m'a amusé d'imaginer Kacchan revenir comme ça :') ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

III  
« Avant la fin de la journée... »

« Salut, Dek... Izuku, pardon. »

Et Izuku resta complètement abasourdi. Depuis combien de temps, Kacchan ne l'avait-il plus appelé par son prénom ? L'avait-il seulement fait un jour ? De plus, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il le voyait s'excuser aussi spontanément. Tout le monde en fait, trouva que Katsuki se comportait de façon inhabituellement amicale, et en fut for étonné. Mighty fut le premier des deux Izuku à reprendre contenance. Il se souvenait en effet, qu'à son retour de stage Kacchan avait été quelque peu... Changé. Ce dont il se souvenait aussi, c'est que ce changement de comportement n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il le cachait peut-être bien, mais Katsuki luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas envoyer toutes les personnes présentes se faire foutre en faisant cramer sa putain de cravate qui lui serrait le cou. Mighty se donna comme objectif, de faire sortir le blond de ses gonds avant la fin de la journée. Celle-ci s'annonçait passionnante...

Pendant ce temps, mort de gêne, Izuku répondait à toute vitesse :

« N-non c'est pas grave, Kacchan !

― Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ce surnom ? s'enquit le blond.

― Si, si ! Enfin, au début c'était un peu insultant mais tu sais on s'y fait ! Et maintenant c'est le nom de héros que j'ai choisi alors, beaucoup de gens vont m'appeler comme ça tu vois ? C'est que... Ça me fait un peu bizarre que tu ne m'appelles plus 'Deku' ou quoi, alors moi...

― Tu préfères que je t'appelles Deku ? 'faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour ça, t'sais. »

Mighty pouffa légèrement, mais Katsuki n'eut aucune réaction. Il décida donc de passer au stade supérieur. Par derrière, il s'approcha lentement et se pencha par dessus son épaule pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Il fut grandement satisfait de le voir sursauter légèrement, mais le blond ne se retourna toujours pas pour tenter de lui faire exploser le visage. Au lieu de ça, il toussota un peu et s'éloigna pour lui répondre poliment que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Le plus vieux eut un sourire étrangement mesquin et un « D'accord... » qui voulait tout dire. Izuku au milieu de tout ça, ne savait plus où se mettre, il était perdu.

...

La journée avait commencé depuis deux heures déjà, mais pour celui qui venait du futur, c'était une rude mission d'agent secret qui avait débuté. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, plusieurs fois Ochako ou Tenya l'avaient sorti de ses pensées en lui faisant remarquer qu'il parlait tout seul. Katsuki se tenait au premier rang, bien. Ses pieds n'avaient pas touché une seule fois la surface de son bureau, et sa cravate était restée bien nouée depuis qu'il était sorti du bus. Il sentait qu'il pouvait y arriver, et plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait prévu au départ, mais l'adolescent semblait l'éviter.

...

Trois heures déjà qu'il était sorti de ce bus de malheur, et Katsuki luttait de toutes ses forces. Il le savait, que cet imbécile de Deku-du-futur-trop-sexy-et-trop-balaise-putain lui donnerait envie de tout exploser. Il ne s'était pas trompé là-dessus, non ! Il sentait depuis le début des cours le regard insistant de ce type, et se faisait violence depuis les trois plus longues heures de sa vie pour ne pas se retourner et lui en coller une. Au début, ça avait été assez facile. La première fois Katsuki avait savouré l'air choqué qu'avait pris son interlocuteur, ensuite il avait juste ignoré ses grands sourires. Il y avait bien ce moment, où il lui avait murmuré des trucs louches pour le faire réagir. Il avait été surpris, voilà tout. L'équation était simple : s'il voulait rester calme, il lui suffisait de rester loin de ce con, hors de sa vue.

...

Lors de la pause de midi, Mighty savait que son défi personnel était dans la poche. Il voyait facilement que Katsuki était tendu à l'extrême dès qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un. Il l'avait regardé amusé remercier la cantinière, qui n'avait pas bronché. Le jeune adulte était certain qu'il devait penser quelque chose comme : « Cette garce aurait au moins pu me remercier de l'avoir remerciée ! »...  
Avant de partir s'installer avec Izuku, Ochako et Tenya, il lui dit juste :

« Avant la fin de la journée, Kacchan... »

Et Katsuki avait tout de suite compris de quoi cet imbécile parlait. Il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver. Du moins, pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Disons juste qu'il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas extérioriser son énervement. Il l'avait snobé et était parti manger à la table la plus éloignée qu'il put trouver. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour venir le saouler. Concrètement, ça ne l'était jamais.

...

Toute le long de la journée, Mighty regarda monter la température de l'eau dans la bouilloire, avec un certain amusement. Toujours un peu plus, mais juste assez pour qu'elle n'explose pas. Il espérait bien à vrai dire, que personne ne réussît à faire craquer l'adolescent, pour rendre les choses plus compliquées il avait décidé d'attendre le dernier moment. Izuku de son côté, avait compris ce qu'essayait de faire son lui futur, et il regardait ça un peu inquiet, un peu amusé.

Ce ne fut qu'à la sortie des cours, qu'il l'arrêta pour lui parler face à face.

« Tu vas perdre, dit le blond. La journée s'achève.

― Pas encore, Kacchan. »

Ils restèrent un moment plantés l'un en face de l'autre. Izuku attendait un peu plus loin, il observait la scène avec attention. Mighty souriait, sûr de lui, tandis que Katsuki était crispé au possible. Voulant rentrer chez lui au plus vite, il demanda :

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

― Rien de particulier, sourit son homologue.

― Alors je m'en vais, à plus'.

― Pas si vite, Kacchan ! »

Ce disant, le plus âgé le retint par le bras, alors qu'il passait à côté de lui pour le dépasser. Katsuki grogna, et Mighty se dit qu'il n'était vraiment qu'à un cheveu de la victoire. Il ne lui manquait qu'une toute petite réplique, mais encore fallait-il trouver celle qui ferait mouche, et dans les temps. Tout sourire, et avec une innocence et inquiétude simulées parce que personne ne souriait ainsi quand il était innocemment sincèrement inquiet, il demanda :

« Où sont passées toutes tes explosions ?

― C'est pas tes oignons.

― Toi qui es si fort d'habitude, tu aurais peur de moi ?

― Rha, mais ta gueule...

― Ou alors, c'est parce que tu as peur de me blesser ? C'est gentil de ta part mais ne t'inquiète pas : ce ne sont pas de petites explosions comme les tiennes qui viendront à bout d'un type comme moi ! »

Cette fois-ci fut la bonne, et le blond craqua. Tandis qu'il générait une explosion d'une grande violence dans sa main droite, il cramait sa cravate de la main gauche. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur aspect normal depuis longtemps déjà... Il répliqua sur un ton qui lui était plus habituel :

« Tu vas voir mes 'petites explosions' si elles peuvent pas venir à bout d'un type comme toi ! »

On put dire qu'il se défoula complètement. Il envoyait explosion sur explosion, tantôt de la main droite, tantôt de la gauche. Afin de les esquiver, Mighty n'esquissait que quelques légers mouvements de la tête en reculant à petits pas. Fou d'une rage qui lui brûlait le ventre depuis des semaines, Katsuki criait encore :

« Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?! Crève, crève enflure ! Débile profond ! Connard ! »

Et le sus-nommé se contenta de sourire à l'entente de ces petits surnoms qui lui avaient tant manqué. Au loin, Izuku était sidéré. Absolument choqué, pétrifié sur place. À force de sans cesse reculer, Mighty finit par se retrouver dos à un mur qu'il ne put identifier, trop concentré. L'adolescent en face de lui était complètement aveuglé par son ardent désir de tout démolir, il continuait juste de hurler et, ayant pris le rythme, continua à s'approcher. Alors qu'il préparait une nouvelle pétarade, la main de son opposant lui saisit fermement le poignet tandis que l'autre repoussait d'un coup sec et franc celle qui s'apprêtait à frapper.

Ce fut à ce moment que le blond reprit conscience de la réalité. La première chose qu'il vit furent deux clavicules saillantes, soulevées à un rythme régulier par une respiration rapide mais maîtrisée. Il ne s'en trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres, c'était presque s'il n'avait pas le nez écrasé dedans. Il releva lentement la tête pour tomber dans deux grands yeux verts qui le fixaient avec une sorte d'adoration.

« On dirait bien que tu m'as acculé, Kacchan. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, ensuite ? »

L'adolescent ne sut comment réagir à la provocation. Il était gêné, et gêné de l'être. Bien vite son émotion par défaut refit surface, et il s'énerva pour tenter de cacher son embarras. Mighty l'ignora complètement, se contentant de sourire. Il déposa affectueusement une main - celle qui était libre - dans ses cheveux en lui disant, heureux et sincère, les mots suivant :

« Je te préfère comme ça, quand tu es naturel.

― Tch...

― Tu es bien plus mignon que quand tu retiens ce balai dans ton cul. »

Sous la surprise - et la gêne - Katsuki avait approximativement retrouvé son calme, mais la dernière des remarques l'énerva et alors qu'il pensait faire sauter sa tête d'imbécile, ce fut le mur qui prit tout. Ce dernier était d'une solidité remarquable, et ne garda en souvenir de cet affront qu'un petit cratère. Mighty s'était éclipsé rapidement mais été resté à côté de lui.  
Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de balai dans le cul ? Il n'avait rien du tout dans son cul, et puis quoi encore ?

De nouveau, le plus âgé passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Celui-ci saisit rageusement cette main baladeuse mais ne sut qu'en faire ensuite. Il la garda avec lui et Mighty ne protesta pas. Il décida d'examiner cette main qu'il tenait dans les siennes ; il avait senti quelque chose de bizarre.  
Maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près, quelque chose le frappa immédiatement : Elle était étrangement difforme. Elle avait cinq doigts comme toutes les mains, tous disposés de façon tout-à-fait normale, mais elle était complètement striée de curieuses cicatrices horizontales. Il passa ses doigts dessus : c'était lisse, bien que sec et déformé. Qu'était-il arrivé à cette main pour qu'elle soit ainsi cabossée, marbrée de telles marques sinueuses et inégales ? Il se souvenait de cette fois où Deku lui avait tendu la main, quand il était tombé dans la rivière. Dans son souvenir c'était une main toute douce, toute petite et blanche.

Un toussotement le sortit de sa contemplation. C'était Deku, justement. De là où il était, Katsuki ne pouvait pas voir si sa main droite était dans le même état que celle qu'il tenait. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, mais lâcha précipitamment la main en question, peut-être un peu embarrassé.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Deku ?

― Je suis plutôt celui qui devrait te poser cette question... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, à l'instant ? »

Le blond ne répondit rien et s'en alla, dans un « Vous me cassez les couilles ! » tonitruant, et avec sa démarche de canard habituelle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda le plus jeune à son aîné, suspicieux.

― Rien de particulier. Rien que tu n'aurais pas fait en tous cas. »

Ils discutèrent encore et encore, sur le chemin du retour, et en montant aux escaliers, et aussi quand ils arrivèrent à leur - ancienne ou présente, c'est selon - chambre.

...

Katsuki rentrait enfin chez lui, où il serait enfin tranquille. C'était plus fort que lui, mais il avait trop souvent tendance à dissocier Deku de Mighty. C'était comme s'il oubliait que Mighty était bel bien le Deku du futur. Deku deviendrait-il comme ça ? Il frissonna - on ne sut trop de quoi - à cette pensée. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Mighty ne le laissait jamais indifférent.  
Qu'en était-il de Deku, alors ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Deku était un peu débile sur les bords. C'était une mauviette, un bon à rien, un sans-alter avec un alter. Une question récurrente lui vint encore à l'esprit : D'où il sortait son putain d'alter ? Et pourquoi ce crétin avait toujours l'air effrayé quand il s'approchait, maintenant qu'il avait le niveau pour rivaliser ?

Un autre détail lui vint alors qu'il repensait à sa petite altercation en fin de journée. C'était quoi son problème avec lui, à Mighty ? Depuis le début, Mighty l'avait pris pour cible. Katsuki savait - ou en tous cas il s'en doutait - que ce n'était pas pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait éventuellement pu faire subir à Deku dans leur enfance, parce qu'en soi, ce n'était rien de méchant. Juste, énervant. À chaque fois que Mighty venait le voir - ce qui était assez fréquent - il ne disait rien et se contentait de le regarder en souriant, l'air débile. Alors la question était : Pourquoi lui ?

Il y réfléchissait souvent - un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs - ces derniers temps, et il en avait déduit quelques hypothèses. Peut-être que dans le futur, Deku et lui aient perdu contact. Par nostalgie, Mighty viendrait vers lui. Ceci était impossible : il s'était entendu dans l'objet qui avait permis une fois à Mighty de communiquer avec ses amis du futur. Une autre hypothèse qui était assez farfelue était que Mighty était très proche du Katsuki de son époque. Sans savoir à quel point, ça expliquait aussi la discussion qu'ils avaient eue à travers l'anneau bizarre. Il se pouvait aussi, que Mighty trouve juste vraiment Katsuki « mignon », et même si cette hypothèse était rageante à envisager, elle était sûrement vraie et pas incompatible avec les deux autres. Ainsi il irait vers lui tout naturellement comme quand on est dans un refuge et qu'on va voir son petit chat préféré. Katsuki s'étrangla avec sa salive quand il se rendit compte qu'il se comparait à un chaton tout mignon.

...

Les deux Izuku se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, le plus vieux ayant suivi le plus jeune. Alors qu'il s'affairait sur ses devoirs, ce dernier prit la parole.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, au fait.

― Dit quoi ?

― Pour ta relation, avec le Kacchan de ton époque.

― Ah... Essaie de deviner, dit-il simplement. »

Izuku demanda naturellement s'ils étaient amis.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler d'amitié. Il y en a sûrement, mais si je limite notre relation à de l'amitié, je pense qu'il risque de ne pas apprécier ! »

Mighty rit, et Izuku réfléchit encore. Comme il le faisait parfois, il se mit à trier ses pensées à voix basse. C'était plus facile de réfléchir ainsi, Mighty n'y fit pas attention. Il lui arrivait de le faire encore quelquefois.

« Donne-moi un indice, finit par demander le plus jeune.

― Tu voudrais quel genre d'indice ?

― Je n'sais pas moi... Est-ce qu'il y a des trucs que vous faites... Mais pas avec les autres ? »

Mighty rigola encore - bien plus fort que la fois précédente - devant l'ambiguïté de la question. Il ne répondit que « Tout juste ! », et Izuku demanda des explications, ne comprenant pas.

« Il y a bien des 'trucs' qu'on ne fait que tous les deux, et chacun de nous espère bien que l'autre se garde d'aller faire ces 'trucs' avec quelqu'un d'autre.

― Euh... Un genre de rituel ? »

Mighty ne put encore une fois s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Cette réaction était trop innocente pour être honnête ! Il devina ainsi que son lui-passé avait certainement deviné mais essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait tort et avait trop honte pour demander clairement. Il repensa à cette phrase en se disant qu'elle était plutôt longue et compliquée...

« Ce n'est pas... ?

― Pas quoi ?

― Ben, vous... Enfin nous, dans le futur... On sera quand même pas... Tu vois ? »

Mighty sourit tendrement alors qu'Izuku lui demandait d'oublier, que ce n'était rien.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner vôtre avis :D !  
Vôtre avis m'intéresse, c'est très important !  
En tous cas merci à tous ceux qui suivent MAGG, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir de voir que vous êtes si nombreux à lire et suivre ma fan fiction.

Que se passera-t-il dans le chapitre suivant ? Rapprochements incongrus et situations comiques, voilà ce qui vous attend !  
MAGG ne sera pas une fiction super longue, je pense qu'il y aura maximum une dizaine de chapitres. Sûrement moins.

Le gros mystère semble être cette relation qu'entretiendront Katsuki et Izuku (Mighty) dans sept ans, c'est ce que cherchent à savoir les Deku et Kacchan de cette époque, mais pour vous lecteurs, ça ne devrait pas être un trop grand mystère, donc si vous avez deviné, c'est normal. Si vous ne voyez pas... Ce n'est as grave !

Sur ce, à bientôt tout le monde !


	4. Je serai un super bon otage !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, on approche de la fin... Déjà si tôt !  
(je ne prévois pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitres, donc y a encore de la marge, mais je vous le dis, vu comment l'intrigue avance (et où j'en suis dans la préécriture), on a déjà sûrement dépassé la moitié)

Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture, laissez-moi vos avis et impression en commentaire (review) ;) !

* * *

IV  
« Je serai un super bon otage ! »

En fin de journée, tous les élèves de la classe, en plus de Mighty qui les suivait un peu partout, se retrouvèrent sur le terrain extérieur pour le cours de sport.

« Aujourd'hui les gosses, annonça le professeur, on va faire un exercice de mise en situation. Vous serez répartis aléatoirement en groupes de trois. L'un d'entre vous jouera le héros, l'autre le villain, et le dernier l'otage. Les rôles seront également répartis au hasard, il n'y a pas de discussion possible. Avant de continuer : est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée des élèves. Mighty, qui faisait un peu tâche au milieu de tous ceux-là, fut le seul à lever la main précipitamment.

« Non Mighty, répondit le professeur avant même qu'il n'ait posé sa question. Tu ne participes pas. Cet exercice est pour les élèves, hors, tu es déjà un pro. En plus tu as déjà dû y participer : il y a sept ans !

― Mais, s'il vous plait ! Je serai un super bon otage ! tenta-t-il de se défendre.

― Ce n'est même pas la peine d'insister. Tu n'as qu'à m'aider à évaluer si tu veux tant aider. »

Le débat fut clos, bien que le jeune adulte aurait aimé insister encore. On le laissa finalement procéder au tirage au sort, mais il dut pour cela lourdement insister au près du professeur qui craqua à l'usure. Le tirage s'effectua de la manière suivante : Tous les élèves durent écrire leurs noms sur un petit papier, qu'ils mirent dans l'urne - qui n'était autre qu'une vulgaire boîte en carton -. On mélangea rapidement le tout, et Mighty devait tirer un papier quand le professeur annonçait le numéro de l'équipe et le rôle de l'élève tiré. Izuku se retrouva héros de l'équipe trois. L'otage serait Katsuki et le vilain Momo. Mighty n'en avoua rien, mais il avait peut-être un peu triché. Il avait en fait repéré les deux papiers qui l'intéressaient depuis le début : celui de son passé était plié de façon brouillonne et excessive, et Kacchan avait tant appuyé avec son stylo que l'encre noire avait traversé la feuille, il y avait même un trou. L'identité du vilain n'avait pour lui que peu d'importance, mais il était content d'être tombé sur la vice-déléguée : il savait que celle-ci prendrait son rôle au sérieux, et qu'elle était assez forte malgré tout.

Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de gronder après ce con de Deku du futur. Pourquoi est-ce que Deku était le Héros putain ? Non ce n'était pas normal ! Il était certain que ce grand imbécile avait fait exprès, c'était forcé. Et puis, Momo était sensée être son agresseur ? Qui était Momo, la suppléante exhibitionniste, non ? Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Putain, alors qu'il n'attendait plus que la fin de ce cours, pour pouvoir enfin rentrer peinard chez lui et ne plus penser à ces conneries. Il avait bien tenté de protester, mais le professeur ne voulut rien entendre.

L'exercice débuta enfin, après quelques explications rudimentaires. Les deux premières équipes passèrent rapidement, et Mighty fut surpris et un peu déçu de constater que Occhako était une bien piètre comédienne. Le tour de l'équipe trois arriva, et chacun se mit en place. Chacun des élèves qui n'étaient pas de la partie regardaient la retransmission de l'exercice sur les écrans face à eux.

...

Izuku s'avança prudemment vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face et dans lequel Momo retenait, théoriquement, Kacchan en otage. Le bâtiment comportait deux étages, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir de l'extérieur. Il faudrait qu'il soit prudent, Momo avait eu quelques minutes pour se préparer, elle avait donc l'avantage de connaître le terrain. Il était même probable qu'elle l'ait piégé. Il fallait en plus de tout ça qu'il fasse attention à ne pas blesser Kacchan, de qui on avait restreint les pouvoirs pour le bon déroulement de l'exercice. Il se tenait prêt et attendait le feu vert de l'arbitre, qui n'était autre que Mighty.

Quand il l'eut enfin, il entra à pas feutrés par la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait - la seule du bâtiment - et décida de chercher le vilain avant l'otage. Il était probable qu'ils soient tous les deux au même endroit aussi, il ne l'oublia pas. Il continua d'avancer prudemment, ce qui lui permit d'éviter de déclencher certains pièges, ou d'esquiver certains projectiles de ceux qu'il avait déclenchés. Il explora les pièces une par unes, mais elles étaient toutes vides, et piégées. Il fallait dire qu'en plus, il avait du mal à rester concentré. Izuku repensait sans cesse à l'indice de Mighty, qui ne lui avait toujours pas permis de trouver la réponse cependant. Ils étaient restés ensemble ce jour là et Izuku avait passé une grande partie de la journée à essayer de deviner ce que son aîné lui cachait.

De son côté, Momo guettait l'avancée du héros. Les pièges n'étaient pas réellement sensés l'arrêter - ils étaient trop simples pour cela - mais plutôt annoncer au vilain l'intrusion et l'avancée de l'intrus. Elle se tourna vers son otage, qui était bâillonné et solidement attaché sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Elle ricana de façon diabolique, pour mieux entrer dans la peau de son personnage.

« On dirait qu'on vient te sauver, mon chou. Le héros sera bientôt là, mais il ne pourra rien faire face à la puissance de Creaty ! Mouhahaha ! »

Katsuki s'excita sur sa chaise, mais ne put rien faire de plus, attaché et restreint comme il l'était.

Derrière l'encadrement de la porte, Izuku frissonna. Momo était vraiment à fond dans son rôle ! Il fallait qu'il soit sérieux, lui aussi. Il profita du fait que Creaty soit occupée à ricaner pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il fut à peine surpris d'apercevoir Mighty avec un chronomètre à la main dans un coin, et Kacchan bâillonné au centre.

« Creaty, dit-il, rends-toi et relâche ce garçon !

― Je t'attendais, Deku. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me rendre ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche du but ! »

Elle rigolait toujours maléfiquement en matérialisant un revolver, l'arbitre ne broncha pas. Elle pointa l'arme sur la tempe de l'otage, et celui-ci en fut pétrifié. Elle continua son discours, complètement dans son personnage :

« Si tu fais un mouvement, je bute ce gosse ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il meure ? Alors bois-ça, elle lui tendit un verre, et expliqua : Un poison. Tu as le choix, tu vois : ta vie ou la sienne. »

Izuku se figea, regardant le verre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, puis l'arme pointée sur la tempe de l'otage. C'étaient sûrement des faux, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était une simulation et qu'il devait trouver la meilleure solution. Mighty dans son coin, notait tout dans un petit carnet.

« Que choisis-tu, héros ? »

Cette appellation sortit Izuku de ses pensées. Elle avait raison : il était un héros, il n'avait pas le temps ni le droit d'hésiter sur un problème tel que celui-là.

« Si je me tue, rien ne m'assure que tu laisseras partir ce garçon.

― Je te le promets. Une fois le 'symbole de la paix' éliminé, je n'aurais plus besoin de lui. Je le laisserai partir, et plus personne ne pourra m'empêcher de régner sur le monde ! »

Un sourire se redessina sur le visage de Deku, alors que Creaty riait encore une fois, toujours plus diabolique.

« Dans tous les cas, le problème est résolu.

― Uh ? »

En une fraction de seconde, il s'élança vers elle, qui n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait laissé le verre sur place, et celui-ci s'était renversé. Elle fit mine de tirer, mais son bras fut aussitôt repoussé et elle tira en direction de la fenêtre. Rien ne se produisit, bien sûr, le revolver était complètement vide. Mighty souriait, se souvenant de cet exercice qu'il avait vécu. Momo ne vit rien venir, elle se retrouva maîtrisée au sol.

On vit Izuku sortir par la porte, portant l'otage saucissonné en princesse. Ce dernier tentait de s'agiter dans tous les sens, mais ne parvenait à rien. Un petit éclat de rire de la part de son héros le fit se calmer un temps. Izuku lui sourit tendrement en retirant le bâillon qui l'empêchait de parler.

« Deku, espèce de crétin fini, pose-moi tout de suite !

― Tu es sûr ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Katsuki insista encore, se débattant pour se défaire de ses liens. Il n'y parvint bien sûr pas, mais fut surpris de sentir Izuku le redresser pour le poser sur ses pieds. Le blond fut heureux de sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Il le fut moins de voir le héros s'en aller en le laissant là. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour avancer, et manqua de peu de s'écraser le nez contre le bitume.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ? Viens me détacher !

― Je ne peux pas, Deku se tourna vers lui, c'est trop serré.

― Ben tu t'en fous non ? Tu les coupes !

― Je n'ai pas de couteau, et si je les arrache, je vais te faire mal.

― Tu te fous de moi ?!

― Kacchan, n'oublies pas que tu es un civil. »

Il lui sourit tendrement et Katsuki pensa sincèrement qu'ils se foutaient tous de sa gueule ici. Entre la vice-déléguée qui avait eu cette idée à la con de l'attacher comme un rôti, et ce putain d'arbitre-sexy-du-futur qui avait serré ses nœuds comme une brute, et à l'instant monsieur Deku refusait de les lui défaire ! Il tenta encore d'avancer en se tortillant avec disgrâce, mais cette fois-ci il se serait vraiment aplati si son héros ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Cette fois-ci le blond se tut. Mighty sortit à son tour avec Momo, notant tout dans le carnet en souriant.

Dans les bras de Deku, Katsuki ne disait plus rien, se contentant de regarder le paysage défiler. Il eut envie de s'accrocher au cou de son sauveur, mais il ne le put. Il remercia ses liens qui l'avaient empêché de faire une chose aussi stupide. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, et le blond releva le regard vers son porteur. Il sursauta en constatant qu'il était scruté. Deku le fixait en plissant les yeux, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Ohé, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux de concert quand il sembla sortir de sa transe.

« Désolé. Je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

― Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

― Tu ne te demandes pas, parfois, quelle relation il y a entre Mighty et le toi de son époque ? »

Katsuki détourna la tête, de mauvaise foi. Il finit cependant par acquiescer.

« La dernière fois il m'a donné des indices. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris où il voulait en venir, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider.

― C'était quoi, ces indices ? »

Mighty les regarda s'éloigner tendrement en appelant le groupe suivant. Tous les deux rentrèrent et avec un couteau que lui prêta Momo, le héros libéra Katsuki de ses liens. Ils avaient décidé d'en parler après les cours. Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le groupe, le professeur les interpella. Il leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient rentrer tout de suite s'ils le voulaient, ce qu'ils firent. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en direction du parc, non loin. Chacun était assez tendu.

« D'après Mighty, c'est un peu de l'amitié.

― Comment ça, 'un peu' ?

― Il a dit que tu te fâcherais si il disait qu'ils ne sont qu'amis. Je lui ai demandé si on faisait des trucs tous les deux, il a dit juste oui, il n'a pas précisé quoi.

― Tch ! Ça va pas trop nous aider, ça.

― Il a dit que c'était des trucs qu'on faisait que tous les deux, et qu'on ne serait pas content si l'autre faisait ces trucs avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Katsuki pâlit. Un moment il avait presque cru que...

« J'ai bien une idée mais...

― Mais ?

― Nah... C'est pas possible, laisse-tomber. »

Izuku sembla déçu. Il inspira avant de dire le fond de sa pensée :

« Moi aussi j'avais pensé à quelque chose.

― Quoi ?

― C'était sûrement la même chose que toi, parce qu'à part ça je ne vois pas. »

Malgré lui, le blond rougit en lui répondant qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi il avait pensé. Izuku plaça une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire amusé.

« C'est quelque chose de gênant il faut croire... »

Katsuki rougit de plus belle, avant de remarquer que cette main était aussi abîmée que celle de Mighty, qu'il avait vue la veille. N'ayant pour objectif que de détourner la conversation, il s'en saisit pour vérifier. Izuku le laissa faire, et, tandis qu'il observait sa main sous toutes les coutures, il lui fit remarquer que ses mains étaient moites.

« Ta gueule.

― Et elles tremblent.

― Tch ! »

Le blond n'osait pas poser la question qui pourtant lui brûlait les lèvres. Il était juste curieux, il ne fallait pas que l'autre croie qu'il s'inquiétait, c'était faux. Cependant si ce sale nerd continuait de faire ce genre de remarque, lui n'allait pas tarder à craquer et l'envoyer crever. Finalement, Deku le devança et répondit à sa question muette.

« C'était après mon combat contre Shoto. Je me cassais les doigts pour pouvoir contrer ses assauts. »

Katsuki grogna au souvenir du tournoi, et sa médaille qu'il aurait aimé déchirer avec ses dents ce jour là, mais qui était quand même encadrée dans le salon. Il était toujours en rogne au sujet de sa finale, rien n'y faisait. Il devrait peut-être essayer l'hypnose ?  
Izuku continua d'expliquer.

« Recovery Girl m'a dit que je devais apprendre à maîtriser mon alter au plus vite, qu'elle ne serait pas toujours là pour me soigner. Je ne sais pas si elle a fait exprès de laisser ma main comme ça en guise d'avertissement et de punition ou si elle ne pouvait juste pas faire mieux.

― Tch ! Cette vieille mégère... »

Le silence retomba entre les deux lycéens. Si au début il était confortable, il devint rapidement gênant ; les regards se fuyaient et les pensées fusaient. Afin de casser ce blanc qui s'était installé et qui était clairement pesant, Katsuku chercha - et avec succès - quelque chose - n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire - à dire.

« J'aurai bien aimé t'affronter en finale, dit-il, mais tu as perdu. »

Izuku sourit tendrement, bien qu'un peu triste. Le blond nota que ce sourire était le même que celui de Mighty, bien qu'il fût plus timide.

« J'aurai quand même gagné, mais j'imagine qu'une victoire contre toi ça vaut toujours plus que contre cette loque.

― Todoroki-kun n'est pas une loque ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt. »

Deku semblait un peu irrité. Katsuki le regarda longuement, semblant sonder son âme. Il haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être, mais vaincre un adversaire qui ne se bat pas, j'appelle pas ça une victoire. »

Encore une fois, le silence s'installa entre eux et personne ne sut quoi dire pour le briser. Kacchan décida de s'en aller le premier, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire de toutes façons. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Izuku se leva lui aussi et le retint par le bras.

« Kacchan ! »

L'interpellé frissonna longuement, depuis son poignet entravé jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, en passant par la plante de ses pieds. Il se retourna, et son regard fut peut-être plus méchant qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Izuku s'empressa de le lâcher, cherchant ses mots ; Katsuki fut un peu déçu de le revoir bafouiller, alors que cet imbécile avait été si classe en héros.

« Au revoir, Kacchan.

― Ouais... »

Katsuki reprit sa route, ne sachant plus de quoi ni pourquoi il était déçu.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D ! Momo est peut-être un peu OOC... C'était surtout pour l'humour, et puis elle joue le jeu, voilà.  
Rien à faire, j'arrive plus à faire des chapitres de 4K mots, tous ceux que j'écris n'en font même plus 3K x.x  
Mais bon, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi raconter après ce passage, et ça me paraissait être une chouette fin ^ ^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'attend vos retours avec impatience (surtout que vous êtes pleins à suivre, ça m'émeut ;^;) !  
Allez, à la prochaine !


	5. Tes yeux m'appelaient

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai un peu galéré sur la fin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D !  
Il fait presque 3K mots, et vous verrez, il s'y passe plein de choses !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

V  
« Tes yeux m'appelaient »

Lorsqu'Izuku rentra chez lui, Mighty l'y attendait déjà, il était devant la télévision. Aucun de ses parents n'étaient présents visiblement, Izuku s'installa à côté de son futur dans le vieux canapé moelleux. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction à l'écran un reportage sur les drag-queen et les transsexuels en général dans la société et l'univers de la musique à travers l'Histoire.

« Ce genre de chosent t'intéressent ? demanda-t-il sincèrement étonné.

― Ça ne t'intéresse pas, et tu vois ça ne m'intéresse toujours pas plus que ça, mais je suis tombé dessus tout à l'heure quand j'ai allumé la télé et c'est pas si horrible. Les costumes et les musiques sont chouettes, tu trouves pas ? »

Izuku eut un petit rire désabusé mais s'assit tout de même à côté de son aîné pour constater de lui même. Le reportage continua encore un peu mais le plus jeune s'ennuya bien vite, pas vraiment pris dans l'ambiance ou les propos de l'émission. Mighty semblait s'ennuyait mais écoutait quand même. Izuku fut celui qui ré-engagea la discussion.

« J'ai un peu réfléchi, par rapport à l'indice que tu m'avais donné. Et puis j'en ai aussi parlé à Kacchan. J'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr.

― Hm.

― Lui aussi a eu une idée mais il n'a pas osé me dire. Je pense que c'est la même, parce qu'à part ça, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourait être...

― Et quelle est cette idée ? demanda Mighty plus que curieux.

― C'est que... il hésitait ; Si j'ai tord tu risques de te moquer, et c'est assez...

― J'ai déjà été toi, contrairement à toi qui n'as jamais été moi.

― ... Eh ?

― Tout ce que tu penses, expliqua-t-il, je l'ai déjà pensé quand j'avais ton âge. Je n'ai aucune raison de me moquer, et je sais à peu près à quoi tu penses maintenant. »

Izuku réfléchit à cela. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Mighty avait éteint la télévision pour se concentrer sur la discussion. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux, en un sens il pouvait complètement se lâcher avec Mighty comme avec lui-même : il l'était. Timidement tout de même, il exposa :

« J'ai pensé, que Kacchan et moi deviendrons... Très proches, dans le futur.

― Nous le sommes. Quoi d'autre ?

― Est-ce que les 'trucs' dont tu m'as parlé... C'est... Comment dire ? Est-ce que, est-ce que vous entretenez des relations sexuelles ? »

Alors que le début de la question était tout bafouillé, la fin avait été posée d'une traite et depuis, Izuku retenait sa respiration dans l'attente d'une réponse. Mighty lui tapota gentiment la tête, comme il le faisait parfois à Kacchan. « C'est une façon de le dire. » répondit-il.

Izuku se sentait un peu soulagé d'avoir vu juste ; cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas un obsédé sexuel à imaginer des sous-entendus où il n'y en avait pas, et cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'était pas un saint idiot à ne rien comprendre de la chose. La situation restait cependant horriblement embarrassante, car dorénavant il savait.

« Maintenant, dit Mighty, c'est à toi de te demander ce que tu ressens pour Kacchan.

― Que... ?

― Tu vas être sûrement mené à te poser plein de questions, notemment 'Pourquoi ?' ou bien 'Depuis quand ?', et je préfère que tu trouves ça par toi-même. »

...

Izuku avait donc longuement réfléchi, et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il essayait - sans succès - de se convaincre que c'était impossible. Le lendemain tout le monde était retourné en cours normalement. Katsuki avait lui aussi réfléchi, mais n'ayant pas de lui-du-futur-trop-sexy-putain pour confirmer ses pensées, il tournait un peu en rond. Il tournait carrément en rond et ça lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Quiconque eut le malheur de l'approcher ce jour-là s'en souvient encore et peut témoigner de son exceptionnelle mauvaise humeur. Parfois, Katsuki se sentait observé. Il lançait alors un regard vers Deku, qui aussitôt détournait le regard ; et le blond ne comprenait décidément rien.

Le blond était seul dans la cour quand Izuku vint le voir. Ils ne se saluèrent qu'à peine, Deku en vint rapidement au sujet pour lequel il venait. Il expliqua qu'il avait parlé à Mighty de ce dont eux-mêmes avaient parlé la veille.

« Et alors ?

― Ce à quoi j'avais pensé... Est exact. Et comme nous avons probablement pensé à la même chose...

― Tch ! Comment tu peux être sûr que j'aie pensé à la même chose que toi, Deku ?

― Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais, se défendit-il, d'ailleurs je ne le suis pas. »

Katsuki grogna de dédain, de mauvaise foi. Bien qu'il ne le sût pas encore, ils pensaient bien à la même chose. Le silence retomba entre les deux adolescents, et Izuku se rendit compte que les joues du blond rougissaient joliment. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'un sourire heureux bien que très niais venait s'installer sur son visage. Il s'approcha lentement. Quand Katsuki le remarqua, il ne put s'empêcher de demander bêtement : « Quoi ? », et Deku lui fit remarquer qu'il était effectivement mignon quand il rougissait. Il protesta vivement alors que ses pommettes rougeoyaient encore plus, puis finalement Izuku s'en alla.

En fait, il n'était pas parti comme ça sans rien dire. Katsuki se devait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Deku avait profité de son inattention due à la gêne occasionnée par sa remarque - compliment - précédente pour déposer tendrement et tout naturellement un petit baiser, de lèvres-à-lèvres. Normalement, Katsuki aurait dû se dire « Beurk, un signe d'affection ! » et tout faire péter autour de lui, mais sur le coup il avait probablement disjoncté. Oui voilà, c'était ça : quelque chose dans son cerveau avait implosé et fait court-circuiter le système neuronal. Il était resté passif, alors Deku s'était retiré doucement, avait souri, et était parti. Après cette expérience des plus inattendues le pauvre Kacchan était resté immobile une bonne demie-minute, avant que sa cervelle ne se remette en route façon _Windows_ , les premières versions. Le temps qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées qui s'étaient toutes remises en route d'un seul coup, il était temps de rentrer en classe et il ne lui avait plus reparlé.

...

Lors de la pause de midi, Mighty vint s'installer face à lui comme il aimait le faire. Il l'avait oublié, lui. Le blond avait remarqué récemment que le regard du plus vieux avait un peu changé. Il souriait toujours, mais c'était un sourire moins prononcé, il semblait triste. Katsuki ne savait pas si cette face était plus ou moins énervante que la première. Au moins sous ce regard, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un petit-chat-qu'on-regarde-parce-que-tout-ce-qu'il-fait-est-trop-mignon-putain, parce que lui l'expression gaga à la con, il en avait eu marre dès la première seconde. Le problème était que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Mighty avait l'air triste. Les rares fois où il lui parlait sans trop s'énerver, il sentait le plus vieux au bord des larmes. Putain, cette situation était trop déstabilisante ! Il avait juste envie de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer comme un prunier en lui demandant : « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as putain ?! Si t'as envie de chialer, lâche-toi un bon coup et arrête de faire cette tête de constipé de mes deux ! ». Katsuki se retenait quand même, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi. Alors qu'il se retournait encore une fois, il ne put empêcher à nouveau sa gueule de s'ouvrir, les quelques mots suivant en sortirent alors :

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous, putain ? D'abord Deku qui me fait son cirque, et là toi, qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin à me regarder comme ça ?!

― Kacchan... soupira tristement Mighty. »

Il ne put pas finir de répondre, toute son attention étant dorénavant tournée vers l'anneau de métal sur lequel il travaillait avant d'arriver ici, et qu'il trimbalait partout avec lui. Ce dernier s'était soudain mis à tournoyer dans les airs, et le petit voyant clignotant rouge s'était allumé, pour la deuxième fois de son séjour dans le passé. Les deux jeunes hommes présents à la table se turent en attendant la suite. On entendit une voix parler à travers l'anneau voltigeant, mais personne ne comprit ce qu'elle disait à cause des parasites trop présents. On entendit que plusieurs réglages furent faits, et enfin, on reconnut la voix de Bakugou Katsuki, plus vieux de sept ans.

« Ohé, Deku, t'es là ?

― Kacchan ! s'exclama Mighty.

― 'Tain... T'es toujours au lycée ?

― Oui, oui j'y suis ! il contint ses larmes mais sa voix se fit implorante : Kacchan, je veux tellement rentrer...

― Ne bouge pas, on arrive ! fit une nouvelle voix.

― Deku-kun, attends-nous dans la cour, dans deux jours !

― Vous êtes tous là ? demandait Mighty les larmes aux yeux.

― Bien sûr, fit la voix de Mei. Tout le monde à travaillé d'arrache-pied pour te ramener !

― Si tu savais...

― On a dû reporter notre mariage, pour que tu ne le manques pas ! fit une voix féminine.

― Vous m'avez tellement manqué, pleurnichait Mighty ; comment ça se fait que vous n'arriviez que dans deux jours ?

― On a bossé pendant bien deux mois, argumentait Mei ; c'est surtout pour la concordance.

― On trouve pas de témoin aussi parfait que toi sur Internet, continuait l'autre sans se soucier du reste.

― Deku, attend-nous encore un peu ok ? demanda la voix de Katsuki qui avait sûrement poussé tous les autres pour pouvoir en placer une sans être interrompu. Il enchaîna : T'as intêret à être là, putain ! Si t'y es pas, je te traquerai, mais je jure que je te retrouverai, même avec sept ans de plus, et je te ferai la peau ! C'est clair ? »

Mighty riait et pleurait de bon cœur, ils se dirent au revoir et, comme la dernière fois, le voyant cessa de clignoter, et l'anneau de tourner. L'anneau tomba mais cette fois-ci Mighty ne le rattrapa pas, et il se fracassa sans plus de cérémonie contre la surface de la table. Quelques élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour du petit spectacle, mais chacun regagna sa place en constatant que c'était terminé. Mighty était complètement figé, tellement ému, heureux et triste à la fois. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende même compte, quelques larmes s'échappèrent encore de ses yeux, avant qu'il ne reprenne pieds avec la réalité. Tout naturellement, son regard se posa sur Kacchan qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Comme ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser les choses inachevées, il finit sa réponse, ayant été interrompu par le coup-de-fil inter-temporel :

« Tu es l'amoureux transi le plus maladroit que je n'aie jamais connu.

― ... Hein ?

― Et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire preuve d'une plus mauvaise foi.

― Connard, qui est maladroit ?!

― Et, c'est vrai que tu es toujours un peu long à la détente quand il s'agit de sentiments humains.

― Je vais t'buter ! »

La table vola en éclat, mais Mighty n'eut rien. Il allait mieux depuis cet appel finalement, Katsuki put le confirmer : son sourire n'était plus du tout triste ! Il s'amusait comme un petit fou, ce con.

« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, c'est aussi comme ça qu'on t'aime. »

Bien que le « on » désignait une généralité, Katsuki le perçut comme « Izuku et moi » ; ce qui l'arrêta d'un seul coup, alors qu'il envisageait de traverser ce qu'il restait de la table pour casser la gueule à ce frimeur. Merde, pourquoi était-il si troublé ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un lien avec le baiser de ce matin ? Katsuki voulut se flageller mentalement d'y penser, et pourtant, il était loin d'être masochiste. Comme un dément, il refusait catégoriquement les faits : Non, Deku ne l'avait pas embrassé dans la matinée, ça n'avait rien à voir. Et non, il ne s'était pas laissé embrasser, n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié non plus, c'étaient ses souvenirs qui lui jouaient des tours, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout que Deku l'évite depuis : il n'en avait rien a foutre de ce sale nerd.

Izuku justement, s'était approché comme bon nombre d'élèves quand l'anneau métallique s'était mit à tournoyer dans les airs, et quand la connexion avec ses amis du futur fut coupée, il s'était un peu reculé malgré lui, entraînée par la vague des curieux qui retournaient à leurs repas. Il était resté cependant à proximité, souhaitant parler avec Mighty, mais n'osant pas s'approcher à cause de Kacchan. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagirait le blond en le voyant, Izuku ne savait pas non plus ce qui lui avait pris un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait juste trouvé tellement adorable... Il s'était alors approché tout doucement, inconsciemment, et puis finalement il lui avait donné un petit bisou, sur la bouche. Ce n'était rien du tout, un simple contact, rien d'affolant en soi ; mais ce contact lui avait fait envie et puis, Kacchan avait l'air de l'appeler pour plus. Pas peu fier de son petit effet, le petit cœur d'Izuku s'était emballé et dans un sourire joyeux, il était reparti. Tout ce petit manège avait semblé tellement naturel, sur le moment. C'était comme dire « bonjour », c'était très instinctif. C'était doux et chaleureux, Izuku mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça agréable.

Seulement il se retrouvait à quelques mètres maintenant de Kacchan, quelques heures plus tard. Mighty l'avait remarqué mais n'avait rien dit, lui se tenait simplement dans le dos du blond qui avait arrêté de bouger, semblant réfléchir. Izuku préféra finalement tourner les talons, malgré les signes encourageants de soutien que lui envoyait Mighty discrètement.

...

Katsuki réussit à chopper Izuku à la sortie des cours, avant qu'il ne rentrât chez lui. Toute la journée, ce con de Deku l'avait évité, esquivé, ignoré, complètement snobé par moments ! Il n'en pouvait plus : ils avaient plusieurs points à mettre au clair, tous les deux. Le blond l'attrapa avec brusquerie par l'épaule dans le but de le stopper dans sa marche, la manœuvre réussit. Inconsciemment sûrement, ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la foule. Izuku semblait anxieux, il fuyait son regard mais ne tentait pas pourtant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. D'un air beaucoup plus menaçant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, Katsuki demanda enfin :

« Deku, tu vas me dire : c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

― Euh... Me, mon problème ? répéta-t-il, incertain.

― Ouais ! s'emporta le blond. Ce matin tu viens me voir comme comme ça, pour me dire n'importe quoi, puis tu... Tu m'embrasses, et après tu te casses comme si de rien n'était ! Et après ça t'as passer la journée à me fuir putain ! Alors oui je te le redemande : Merde, c'est quoi ton problème Deku ? »

Izuku devint blanc, ne sachant que répondre ni même s'il était bien judicieux de répondre, s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du blond. En l'état des choses, il s'en sentait un peu le paratonnerre, donc il se demandait finalement s'il pouvait faire pire... Car si tel était le cas, il ne le souhaitait absolument pas !  
La respiration saccadée de colère de Katsuki se calma peu à peu, alors que ce bon vieux silence s'installait entre les deux garçons. Attendre était pour eux deux la meilleure solution : L'un pour avoir sa réponse, l'autre pour que son vis-à-vis se calmât. Ils patientèrent. Quand Katsuki eut enfin retrouvé une respiration raisonnablement calme, et un teint moins mauve de colère, Izuku parla. En tous cas, il tenta de parler : ses lèvres s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, sa langue se souleva, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il était tant concentré à attendre qu'il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à quoi répondre. Il se ravisa pour y penser. Katsuki eut un nouveau sursaut de fureur à la vue de ce spectacle, qu'il contint avec brio.

Enfin, Deku releva la tête, qu'il avait baissée sans s'en rendre compte pour cogiter, et répondit doucement. Il raconta encore une de ses conneries sur « tes yeux m'appelaient » ou un truc comme ça, et Katsuki se retint pour la deuxième fois de s'emporter. Au lieu de ça, il renifla simplement de dédain et répondit simplement : « Comment mes yeux pourraient t'appeler ? »

Izuku sourit tendrement à cette question, et au souvenir du matin même. Ce fut un petit sourire de joie qui déconcerta vaguement le blond. Une minute et un ange passèrent, et les deux adolescents se regardaient toujours dans un silence normal. Il n'était ni confortable ni tendu, il avait sa place à ce moment entre eux. C'était sûrement Cupidon ; on put voir leurs deux têtes s'approcher lentement l'une de l'autre, irrémédiablement attirées entre-elles.

« Comme maintenant... »

Izuku avait juste soufflé ces deux mots et sur le coup, Katsuki n'y réfléchit pas. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et la seconde d'après, leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact et communiquaient d'elles-mêmes dans un langage qui leur est propre et que les amoureux connaissent. Le baiser dura un peu, mais ce n'était peut-être pas Cupidon finalement ; Kacchan repoussa vivement l'autre, l'air peut-être horrifié, Izuku ne saurait trop dire. Devinant ce que l'autre pensait, il s'excusa :

« Désolé. Ce matin, tu semblais avoir apprécié et... Tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air d'en avoir tellement envie que... Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû me tromper. »

Katsuki l'écouta un temps alors que ses joues s'empourpraient joliment. Il se retourna rapidement pour cacher cette gêne embarrassante de par sa visibilité, mais avant de partir - dans l'idée de prendre ses jambes à son cou - il grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à :

« N'importe quoi, comme si j'avais envie d'embrasser un sale nerd comme toi ! »

Cette remarque attrista Izuku, mais il ne le sut pas : il était déjà loin.

* * *

Mouhahaha, ça avance quand même, non ?  
J'ai l'impression que Mighty est là plus pour les blagues que pour faire vraiment avancer la romance, c'est un peu décourageant... Au début je lui avais prévu un rôle d'entremetteur, mais j'ai l'impression que ces deux-là s'en sortent assez bien tous seuls (si c'est ce qu'on appelle "bien") finalement.

Quel est votre ressenti, à vous, vis à vis de ça ?

J'avais plusieurs idées de titre pour ce chapitre, comme "Na bouge pas, on arrive !" ou "Tu es l'amoureux transi le plus maladroit que je connaisse", mais finalement j'ai choisi "Tes yeux m'appelaient", plus court et plus simple.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désormais je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance donc je ne pourrais plus tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine comme au début...  
Mais à bientôt quand même ! Je ne vous oublie pas ;) !


	6. J'avais dû me tromper

Hello tout le monde !

Hm, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écrire des chapitres si courts mais avec cette fic, ben ils viennent comme ça.  
En plus, je viens à peine de finir ce chapitre, et la rentrée est la semaine qui vient, alors je ne pense pas que la suite sorte avant un long moment.

Il faudra ce contenter de celui-là pour le moment, mais il devrait vous plaire ;)

Une dernière chose : la conjugaison du titre peut paraître bizarre, c'est une réplique comme mes autres titres. Il faut le remettre dans son contexte, mais même avec le contexte ça peut faire bizarre. C'est pourtant exactement ce que j'ai (ou le personnage a) voulu dire.  
Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire (et la moitié d'entre vous n'aura sûrement pas remarqué ce détail, je suppose)...

Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

VI  
« J'avais dû me tromper »

Katsuki se dirigeait rageusement vers chez lui. Il eut l'énervante surprise de croiser la route de Mighty avant seulement d'être en vue de sa maison. Il ne fut naturellement pas enchanté par cette rencontre inespérée, premièrement parce qu'il n'était jamais enchanté de tomber sur - au sens figuré - lui, mais surtout parce qu'il venait de quitter le modèle de son époque et que suite à leur échange, qui fut assez déroutant, il avait juste envie d'être seul pour y réfléchir - ou oublier -. Il n'avait surtout pas besoin à ce moment de croiser ce connard-sexy-qui-ressemble-à-Deku bordel de merde.

« Katsuki, l'appela-t-il. Je crois que tu l'as blessé.

― Tch ! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. »

Il n'avait pas remarqué l'emploi - inhabituel pourtant - de son prénom. Il continua sa route sans un regard à l'adresse du plus âgé. S'il l'avait fait pourtant, il se serait peut-être arrêté deux minutes : le regard de Mighty était étonnement sévère. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, celui des deux qui venait du futur le rattrapa - c'était l'affaire de quelques enjambées, rien de plus - le saisit par le poignet et le plaqua durement contre un arbre qui passait par là et qui - le pauvre - n'avait rien demandé ; Katsuki hoqueta sous la surprise, ne s'y étant certainement pas attendu. Il déglutit en tombant dans les grands yeux verts furibonds.  
Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de penser ce genre de choses, cependant en les voyant, il se sentit ridiculement minuscule, et il aurait aimé se tasser sur lui même, et creuser un trou dans le bitume pour pouvoir s'y enfoncer encore plus. C'était impressionnant, et c'était fascinant aussi. Le regard qui le scrutait lui donnait des sueurs froides, et en même temps il ne put s'empêcher de penser que quoi qui ait mit en colère ces yeux-là, il ferait tout pour les apaiser. Il se sentait complètement dominé, et c'était pour lui une drôle de nouvelle expérience. Il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on - qui que ce soit - essaie de le prendre de haut - comme par exemple pendant son stage - mais, c'était comme si la force qu'ils dégageaient leur donnait l'autorisation, le droit de le soumettre, lui. Il était pétrifié, à mi-chemin entre la peur et la fascination, et quand il se rendit compte que ça ne devrait pas lui plaire - ce qui arriva assez rapidement, ses pensées ayant été extrêmement rapides depuis qu'il était collé à ce tronc d'arbre de merde - un grognement guttural mécontent s'échappa d'entre ses dents serrées au possible. Mighty parla posément :

« Tu es vraiment un imbécile, arrogant et orgueilleux.

― Je t'emmerde, répondit-il grimaçant ; Je vous emmerde tous, alors fous-moi la paix.

― Je ne crois pas, non. »

La prise de Mighty se resserra et son regard s'assombrit un peu plus. Katsuki se sentit offensé quand il se rendit compte que l'adulte n'utilisait même pas son alter pour le retenir, mais se retint de tout commentaire, à nouveau perdu dans l'expression grave et sévère de son vis-à-vis.

« Écoute-bien, Katsuki. Tu as intérêt à arrêter de faire le con, à foutre ta fierté de mes deux de côté quelques minutes et à te reprendre en main. Réfléchis, et réfléchis-y bien. »

L'interpellé hocha doucement la tête, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr de ce que l'autre disait. Il avait décroché à un moment donné - sans se souvenir duquel - et s'était laissé emporter par l'intonation de l'homme face à lui. Le ton grave, presque menaçant, qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, et Katsuki était complètement hypnotisé. Constatant le phénomène, une idée germa dans la tête de Mighty. Tout doucement, il s'approcha en continuant de le menacer comme il le faisait tantôt. Le héros retint un rire amusé : Kacchan semblait complètement subjugué, son regard orangé se perdait dans la contemplation de sa bouche, comme si ses yeux essayaient de retranscrire le discours que ses oreilles n'entendaient plus, en lisant sur les lèvres. Mighty s'approchait encore, lentement, et le blond n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avançait lui-aussi en tendant le cou légèrement, dans l'attente inconsciente d'un baiser.

Les yeux verts furent parcourus d'un éclair de tristesse, et peut-être un peu de culpabilité à cette vision. Katsuki n'en remarqua rien : il s'était focalisé sur les lèvres qui ne bougeaient plus, leur détenteur s'étant arrêté de parler. Malgré tout ce que pouvait se dire Mighty, son propre Kacchan lui manquait terriblement, et celui qui était en face de lui était exactement la même personne. Juste, ce jour-là il était plus jeune. Le jeune héros s'en voulut un peu, il avait tellement envie de céder à la tentation, et juste de déposer ses lèvres sur celles, tendues et quémandeuses, devant lui ; mais il ne valait mieux pas, il avait tenu facilement près de deux semaines, il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant de retrouver son homme !  
Amer, et à regrets, il s'éloigna finalement de l'adolescent, sans lui donner ce qu'il demandait et aurait pourtant adoré lui offrir. Katsuki reprit ses esprits en quelques secondes. Il avait sentit comme un froid - ou la perte d'une chaleur agréable - et serait tombé en avant s'il n'avait pas fait un pas. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : que venait-il à l'instant de se passer ? Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Mighty sourire d'un air bienveillant ; Katsuki se sentait frustré. Il repartit en ronchonnant, et en ressassant des idées récentes.

...

Izuku broyait du noir. Seul dans sa chambre, alors que sa fenêtre grande ouverte laissait passer un vent froid et le son des voitures au dehors, mais pas assez de lumière hélas. Il était probablement amoureux de Kacchan, mais c'était si difficile... Cette idée en elle-même ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure, au contraire en y pensant il se sentait flotter sur un nuage cotonneux, étonnement réjoui ; le problème était qu'il s'agissait de Kacchan, et qu'il venait de se faire repousser sans ménagement.

Par deux fois, il l'avait embrassé - sur la bouche - dans la journée, mais au lieu de s'en sentir heureux et satisfait comme il pensait que se sentaient les amoureux suite à ce genre d'événements, Izuku n'était que tristesse et regrets. Il n'avait jamais voulu embrasser Kacchan contre son gré. Il ne voulait pas lui voler un baiser - ni deux, là n'étant pas la question - mais seulement le - les - lui offrir. Avec tout ce que lui avait dit Mighty, il s'était senti un regain de confiance. Avec tout ce que lui avait répondu Kacchan, sa confiance était retombée, et l'espoir fut essoufflé avant même d'avoir poussé son premier cri.

Il frissonna quand le vent du dehors vint tenter de le réconforter : il était bien trop froid et Izuku n'était pas assez couvert. Il s'enfonça sous la couette qui n'attendait qu'une âme en peine à réchauffer depuis tout à l'heure, toujours maussade et n'étant pas d'humeur à se lever pour aller fermer cette fenêtre qui lui faisait l'affront de faire entrer l'air le plus sale et triste qu'elle trouvait dans l'atmosphère alentour. Izuku était triste, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il était peut-être aussi en colère. Et puis il y avait cette catin de porte, qui n'était pas complètement fermée, mais pas vraiment ouverte non plus : le battant se balançait sournoisement avant de claquer violemment, poussé par le vent à qui on avait rien demandé, cet importun. Jamais cette insolente ne se fermait, quand bien même Izuku lui intima par la pensée plusieurs fois.

Interpellée par le bruit répété de claquement de portes, Midoriya Inko fut menée à passer devant la chambre de son fils. Elle crut en premier temps qu'il n'y était pas. Voyant l'espace abandonné, et la fenêtre grande ouverte, elle crut un moment qu'il avait sauté - sans se demander pourquoi son fils sauterait - alors elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour s'y pencher. Il n'y avait rien en bas d'extraordinaire, elle ferma la fenêtre, un peu soulagée. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle aperçut son fils dans le lit, et son inquiétude revint au galop. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle passait une main tendrement bienveillante dans ses cheveux, elle questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Izuku ? Tu es malade ? »

L'enfant se tourna dans le lit pour lui faire face, il ne dit rien, mais nia de la tête. Quelque chose lui pinça vivement le cœur, de voir son fils dans cet état. Ce n'était pas comme la fois où le docteur avait annoncé sans tact au petit rêveur qu'il n'aurait jamais d'alter, mais c'était tout de même douloureux. Elle insista tout doucement, voulant tellement aider son garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ? Dis-moi, s'il te plait... »

Deux bras forts sortirent du cocon chaud que leur faisait la couette, pour s'accrocher timidement à la taille de Maman. Izuku ne savait pas par où commencer, il n'était lui-même pas sûr. Les bras enlacèrent plus franchement, et sur sa tête se posèrent deux mains chaudes et réconfortantes. Izuku enfouit son visage dans le pull de celle qui veillait sur lui, la serrant d'avantage alors que les larmes tombaient enfin. Elles tomaient enfin, après avoir été si longtemps retenues, et Izuku pleurait. « Maman... » disait-il seulement, comme c'était le premier mot qu'il avait su, bien qu'il fut vite suivi de « papa », « bobo », et tant d'autres ; et celle-ci sut d'instinct comment se comporter. Elle resserra son étreinte avec douceur, caressant le dos voûté de l'enfant meurtri qu'elle réconfortait de son mieux.

« J'ai blessé la personne que j'aime. » comprit-elle à travers les sanglots. Consolant de son mieux, rien ne changea dans son attitude. Elle berça paisiblement celui qui pleurait au creux de ses bras. Ce n'était pas le moment visiblement de féliciter son fils sur l'évolution de ses sentiments et de sa vie sociale, c'était le moment de le réconforter quelque soit la raison de son chagrin.

Peu à peu, les plaintes cessèrent, suivies des reniflements et les larmes se tarirent naturellement. Maman s'accroupit à peu près devant le lit, pour faire face à son bébé. Elle caressa ses joues délicatement, dans le but d'effacer les derniers vestiges de son tourment. Elle lui sourit avec amour, et il tenta de lui rendre ce signe de gaieté comme il put.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en veut pas, qu'as-tu fait qui la blesserait au point que tu ne veuilles même plus te lever de ton lit ?

― Aujourd'hui, je l'ai embrassé. Deux fois. Au début je n'étais pas sûr de l'aimer, tu sais. Mais quand je l'ai vu j'ai eu l'impression... Je ne sais pas, l'intime conviction, que je devais juste poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est que... Il ne s'est rien passé de plus la première fois. Juste que, ça a eu l'air de lui plaire ; mais je n'ai pas osé lui en reparler. La deuxième fois, j'ai été pris dans l'ambiance et... Je pense qu'on l'était tous les deux. Mais au bout d'un moment il m'a repoussé franchement, j'avais dû me tromper.

― Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

― C'est un garçon, Maman.

― Ce n'est pas grave, ni ce que je te demande. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, Izuku se sentit malgré tout un peu soulagé. Il se doutait bien que ça ne dérangerait pas sa mère, mais il n'était pas sûr, n'ayant jamais vraiment abordé le sujet. Sans s'y être attendu, Maman n'avait pas été surprise, elle avait traité l'information comme étant obsolète. Après tout, qu'il soit garçon, fille, blond, brun ou violet, là n'était pas la question. Izuku vida son sac pour de bon, sous l'oreille attentive d'une mère attentionnée. Plus aucune larme ne coula ce soir-là, mais son regard était toujours chargé de tristesse profonde. Une tristesse qui se subit mais ne vise pas à faire pleurer.

Elle partit après un dernier bisou rassurant, allumant la lumière. Izuku n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point le ciel s'était assombri, il était détendu et voir la lumière de son plafonnier lui fit plaisir.

Quand Mighty rentra ce soir là, il n'osa pas aller parler à Izuku. Beaucoup de choses se passaient, et il avait peur d'avoir influencé le futur. Même si Mei lui avait affirmé qu'il ne risquait rien, le doute persistait.

...

Il était tard et l'obscurité régnait. Seul, Katsuki soupira. Il avait sommeil, pourtant. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à s'endormir ? Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Deku, et à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue en fin d'après-midi. En espérant que cet acte l'aide à trouver le sommeil, il se retourna dans son lit.  
Deku... Il avait eu comme un moment d'absence, deux fois. Premièrement quand il l'avait embrassé : Katsuki n'avait su que faire, alors il avait répondu, parce que c'était agréable. Il s'était vite repris cependant, il était pas une pédale. La deuxième fois c'était juste après, quand il l'avait coincé contre cet arbre ou quoi que ce fût. Dans son cerveau actif, un engrenage sembla se décrocher et tomber, avant de cogner contre quelque chose. Une minute : Ce n'avait pas été Deku.  
...Qui était-ce, déjà ? Mighty, ce con de Deku du futur. Alors, c'était un peu comme si ça avait été Deku, non ? Bordel, il s'y perdait.

Katsuki n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, mais c'était pourtant plus fort que lui. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas juste rester telles quelles ? Depuis le début, oui, ç'aurait été bien, ça ! Deku serait resté un minable, même avec un alter. Katsuki serait resté le numéro 1, et de loin -loin devant Shoto- et il n'y aurait jamais eu de connard-du-futur-trop-canon qui n'aurait jamais débarqué dans ce putain de lycée de super-héros à la noix. Encore une fois, Katsuki se retourna dans son lit en grinçant des dents.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? Vous êtes triste ? Content ? Malade ?

Dites-moi tout : écrivez une review !

PS : Au début je ne pensais pas faire ce passage larmoyant entre Deku et sa maman , mais je me suis laissée porter et vous voyez où ça m'a menée ! Je voulais juste montrer qu'Izuku broyait un peu du noir, mais vous savez comme sont les mamans... M'enfin, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on les aime.

PPS : La saison 3 de Wakfu est là ! Vous avez regardé ? (ok, ya pas de lien mais j'aime tellement *^* )  
Et le dernier épisode de MHA, c'était tellement cooool ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la suite, et le fameux combat contre All Might, pas vous ?


	7. Ce n'est toujours pas Toi

Honnêtement, j'aime bien ce chapitre. Mais le suivant est encore mieux èwé !  
(c'est important d'aimer le fruit de son travail)

J'ai toujours un personnage féminin entremetteur aux cheveux roses dans mes fics, et je me disais que justement dans celle-là, elle manquait un peu.

Depuis le chapitre précédent je m'éloigne un peu du côté comédie, pour approfondir les sentiments et ressentis des personnages, parce que je ne vois pas comment le faire autrement. Les sentiments c'est sérieux !  
Alors j'essaie de rajouter des passages et/ou éléments plus légers... J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

VII  
« Ce n'est toujours pas toi »

Mighty désespérait, simplement. Dans ses souvenirs pourtant, le début de sa relation, amoureuse cela s'entend, avec Kacchan n'avait pas été si longue et chaotique ; ou peut-être que si ? Le fait était pourtant devant ses yeux : les choses, bien que claires dans la tête de chacun, s'étaient clairement dégradées en extérieur. Il était sensé repartir le surlendemain, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son passé dans cet état là, qu'il avait un peu provoqué, il le savait.  
Le jeune Izuku avait clairement le cafard, alors il passait du temps avec ses amis Ochako et Tenya pour se distraire, penser à autre chose, et tourner la page. Il avait revêtu une sorte de masque de froideur, qu'il montrait particulièrement au blond. Kacchan lui, en faisait encore plus pour se faire remarquer. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de se donner en spectacle, mais sans se tourner en ridicule non plus. Il voulait attirer le regard, que toutes les attentions soient tournées vers lui, et dans le lot, une en particulier. En plus de cela, il était irascible, comme à chaque fois qu'une chose le contrariait. Et Mighty savait, que bien des choses le contrariaient bien souvent.

Il soupira, en tournant la touillette dans son café. Il n'avait pas de sucre à remuer, mais agiter ainsi la baguette en plastique dans le liquide chaud à l'odeur forte mais agréable, avait sur lui un effet apaisant. Izuku ne buvait jamais son café noir, pourtant, contrairement à son compagnon. L'odeur du café le lui rappelait sans mal, mais depuis le début, un rien lui rappelait son blond. Si la situation continuait de s'envenimer, seraient-ils toujours un couple quand il rentrerait ? Une boule d'origine inconnue vint rouler dans sa gorge, alors que cette éventualité le frappait pour la première fois. Peut-être avait-il eu tord, de croire Mei sur parole quand elle lui avait dit que c'était sans risque, peut-être qu'il aurait du mieux considérer ses avertissements, quand elle lui disait de faire attentions à ses actes... Il se rendait compte qu'il risquait d'en payer le prix, s'il n'arrangeait pas ses gaffes.

L'air autour d'eux s'était chargé d'une réelle bien qu'invisible tension, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de Katsuki qui était à fleur de peau. Izuku aussi, prenait la mouche plus facilement, et même Mighty passait tant de temps plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il envoya bouler à plusieurs reprise - pas vraiment de façon consciente - des élèves qui n'étaient pourtant qu'admiratifs. Le fan-club-secret-de-Mighty fut déçu.

La pluie tomba d'un seul coup, et les élèves divers et variés qui étaient jusqu'alors éparpillés dans la cour s'agglutinèrent bien vite sous les arbres les plus proches d'abord, avant de venir vers les abris plus sûrs qu'étaient les bâtiments. Ils restèrent dans les couloirs qui étaient soudain devenus bruyants, étroits, humides, mais chaleureux.  
Cependant, le commun des élèves ici ignorait ce qu'il se tramait dans l'une des salles, à l'abri des regards. Un groupe restreint d'adolescents de toutes classes était installé en cercle et discutait stratégie.

« Qu'ont donné les interrogatoires-cachés ? interrogea une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui semblait être le chef.

― Rien de plus que ce que nous savions déjà, soupira un garçon.

― Hm, leur chef fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers un autre coin du cercle, elle demanda : Et en ce qui concerne les observations ?

― Oui, nous avons capté quelques informations ! affirma une grande fille enthousiaste. Il semble y avoir des tensions, entre lui, et les élèves Bakugo Katsuki et Midoriya Izuku.

― Tous deux en seconde A, se sentit obligée de préciser une blonde.

― Je vois... la chef annonça son plan : Membres du fan-club-secret-de-Mighty, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : il faut les confronter, tous les trois ! »

Les différentes personnes présentes eurent l'air d'approuver avec entrain, quelques directives furent données, et chacun sortit discrètement. Bientôt tout fut en place, et ils purent passer à l'action. Ceux qui avaient eu pour mission de s'occuper de Katsuki déglutirent et suèrent d'anticipation, sous les encouragements et les « merde » de leurs compagnons.

...

Mighty s'était assis avec la grâce d'un mendiant contre l'un des murs du couloir. Il était social d'habitude, mais pour réfléchir il avait besoin d'être seul cette fois. Sayuri, Rin et Shizuka s'avancèrent joyeusement vers lui. Il connaissait un peu ces trois filles, elles étaient en terminale. Se disant qu'il ne devrait pas rester seul dans son coin à ruminer, le héros se leva dignement quand elles furent à sa hauteur.

« Mighty-san, dit l'une d'elles, on voudrait vous emmener quelque part, s'il vous plaît ! »

Il se méfia tout de suite, il ne serait pas un héros s'il ne s'était pas méfié. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies, ils s'étaient rencontrés parce qu'il venait su futur : elles ne connaissaient pas vraiment Izuku. Il remarqua qu'une d'elles regardait régulièrement sa montre, et resta sur ses gardes tout en tâchant de rester amical. La tâche était ardue mais pas impossible, il avait souvent à faire ce genre de choses, depuis qu'il était un héros renommé. L'une d'elles dut - à contre cœur - utiliser son alter sur lui pour l'obliger à les suivre sans faire d'histoire. C'était pour ça qu'elle était là, mais en vérité elle n'aimait jamais utiliser son alter sur les gens, encore moins ceux qu'elle aimait ou admirait.

...

Izuku discutait tranquillement avec ses amis Ochako et Tenya. Comme tant d'autres, ils étaient rentrés dans le bâtiment principal quand la pluie s'était annoncée. Ses amis avaient vu qu'il était tracassé par quelque chose, et avaient essayé de le cuisiner à ce sujet toute la matinée, mais lui avait tenu bon : il n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur dire. Il se fit soudain bousculer, et reconnu presque aussitôt les cheveux atypiques de Mei Hatsume, avec qui il avait participé à la deuxième épreuve du tournoi, et était resté ami, plus ou moins. Elle poussa aussitôt l'exclamation suivante :

« Midoriya, je te cherchais justement ! Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? J'ai à te parler deux minutes. »

Trop heureux de pouvoir prendre la poudre d'escampette, il suivit la jeune fille bizarre sans faire trop d'histoire. Ses amis lui lancèrent des « On en reparlera plus tard ! » assez peu sympathiques, bien qu'il sût que ça partait de bons sentiments. Mei le guida à travers les couloirs bondés et eut un peu de mal à la suivre, mais il y parvint. Arrivée face à une porte qui était fermée, elle jura, et Izuku de remarqua même pas à quel point son jeu d'actrice laissait à désirer.

« Oh non ! Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié un truc capital ! Je te laisse entrer, c'est juste-là, je te rejoins dans deux minutes. »

Il haussa les épaules, et alors que la jeune fille détala pour l'observer depuis une cachette pré-établie, il fit comme on lui avait demandé.

...

Des sueurs froides descendaient le long du dos d'Eijiro, qui ravala difficilement sa salive. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu que ce jour là son ami était encore plus à prendre avec des pincettes que d'habitude. Mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix : tout le monde comptait sur lui, c'était pas le moment de se planter ! Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, et se souvint des mots doux et rassurants que lui avaient dit ses amis avant de l'envoyer à l'abattoir...

« Courage ! » avait dit la tarée qui leur servait de boss. « Bonne chance Kirishima-kun. », l'avait gentiment supporté la timide Sayuri. « Tu peux le faire. », avait lancé un autre. « On croit en toi, Kirishima ! » encourageait Tooru, « Merde. » avait juste dit Akemi, fidèle à lui-même. Il s'approcha d'un pas enjoué de sa cible.

« Hey, salut mon pote ! Tu viens voir deux minutes ?

― Non, casse-toi. »

Pas démonté pour un sou par l'attitude du blond, Eijiro insista sur un air enjoué. Il ne sut trop comment, mais il devait avoir tant et si bien insisté, que son ami avait fini par le suivre en ronchonnant. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte et le roux voulut vérifier l'heure. La seule chose qu'il put vérifier, ce fut l'absence de son téléphone dans sa poche. Tant pis : il n'aurait pas à inventer d'excuse pour s'en aller.

« Merde, fit-il pour la forme. Mec, j'ai oublié mon téléphone dehors je crois putain. T'as qu'à entrer, c'est là. Je te rejoins dès que je l'ai. »

Katsuki pesta mais obtempéra, et Eijiro nota que son ami, bien qu'il fût irritable, était aussi plus docile quand il avait le cafard. Lorsqu'il fut à couvert, il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres : c'était moins une ! Alors qu'il atteignait leur planque depuis laquelle tous observaient ce qu'il se passait, il eut le temps d'apercevoir Sayuri effacer l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Mighty. Il s'installa sur une chaise à côté d'Akemi qui le félicita, suivi par les autres.

Dans la salle, il faisait sombre, et Katsuki se demanda bien pourquoi Eijiro avait soudain eu envie de le mener ici. C'était presque glauque, ça ressemblait à une salle de classe, mais comme c'était la pause elle était vide, et de toutes façons les salles du premier n'étaient plus utilisées que pour les divers club ou pour le stockage en tous genre. Il y avait le tableau noir à sa droite, quelques tables, les fenêtres en face qui ne laissaient entrer que peu de lumière, et de gros tas de cartons dont il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir le contenu au fond plus à sa droite. Il chercha rapidement l'interrupteur, et retint de justesse un hurlement de fillette -c'était indigne de lui- de s'échapper de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit bouger un objet non-identifié sur l'une des tables. C'était assez flasque et volumineux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redressât et que le blond reconnut une silhouette d'homme.

Putain, il était enfermé -ou presque- dans une salle noire -ou presque- avec un inconnu ? Katsuki ne paniquait pas, mais il commençait à se demander qu'elle était l'idée de ce con d'Eijiro quand il l'avait traîné ici.

« ... Kacchan ? » demanda une voix caverneuse et un peu éraillée. S'en suivit une série de toux sèche. Katsuki n'en crut pas ses oreilles. « Deku ? » répondit-il automatiquement, bien qu'il se dit qu'il y avait comme un petit soucis. Deku n'était pas si grand... Pourquoi Deku était-il si grand qu'il le dépassait d'une tête et demie maintenant ?

« Ah, non, c'est toi. » reprit la voix éclaircie, déçue. Katsuki se sentit con : Mighty, bien sûr. Il avait espéré que ce soit Deku, son Deku, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait. Sans qu'il ne s'en fût rendu compte, le héros s'était approché, tout près, et avait relevé se tête doucement, presque tendrement. Cette dernière n'avait émis aucune objection.

« C'est drôle, fit-il, à un moment j'ai presque cru...

― Cru quoi ? s'énerva Katsuki.

― J'ai cru voir... J'ai cru te voir, mais ce n'est toujours pas toi. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, il ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce que voulait dire l'aîné par là. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, et à quelle point la tension de la veille avait fait son grand retour. Une des mains de Mighty tenait avec douceur le menton du blond, qui s'était agrippé à la chemise du héros. Leurs têtes étaient proches, leurs souffles se confondaient et en peu de temps, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Pour Katsuki, c'était la troisième fois qu'il embrassait Deku, mais pour Mighty, c'était la dernière fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que son Kacchan, celui qui n'était pas dans ses bras mais qui l'attendait dans sept ans. Son cœur se serra et un goût amer s'ajouta au baiser, qu'il ne rompit cependant pas.

Sans qu'il ne sût vraiment pourquoi, une larme vint souiller la joue d'Izuku. L'adolescent s'empressa de l'essuyer, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, alors qu'il allumait la lumière de la salle. Il resta interdit devant le spectacle qu'avait interrompu son arrivée. Comment pouvait-il réagir de toutes manières ? Le garçon qu'il aime et de qui il pensait être haï était devant lui, et l'embrassait. Le seul problème était le suivant : ce n'était concrètement pas lui que le blond embrassait quelques secondes auparavant, mais une personne disant être lui et venir du futur. Son cœur le lança d'une curieuse façon, mais il n'en garda étonnamment aucune rancune envers Mighty. Il ne se sentait ni trahi ni jaloux, juste confus. Tous ici l'étaient visiblement.

Mighty s'accrocha aux épaules qu'il savait fortes de Kacchan pour se redresser et relever la tête. Ses yeux étaient inondées de larmes qu'il n'avait pu contenir, et elles coulaient abondamment jusqu'à son menton. Il n'était pourtant plus autant un pleurnichard, mais cette fois avait été plus forte que lui, et les larmes étaient montées d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il ne s'en fut aperçu. Katsuki avait observé le mouvement d'un œil admiratif ou adorateur, bien qu'il nierait si l'on eût essayé de lui faire remarquer. Quand un mot clair sorti des lèvres tremblantes, il tourna enfin la tête vers Deku qui était à côté.  
Sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se défit de l'étreinte pesante dans laquelle il s'était laissé enfermer. Pourquoi Deku était-il à côté ? Il en avait marre de ces conneries, tout était tellement plus simple avant. Il ne savait que dire, pourtant il sentait qu'il lui fallait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, qu'il sorte un truc de sa putain de gueule, il était fort d'habitude pour ça. Mais là, rien ne venait, Il n'eut de toutes façons pas le temps de réfléchir plus, Deku parlait.

Chez Izuku, la consternation avait peu à peu pris la place de la surprise première, avant d'être remplacée enfin par de la colère. Il n'était pas souvent en colère, mais là il pensa qu'il se devait de l'être au moins un peu, parce qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il ne savait pas que personne ici n'y comprenait quoi que ce soit, mais s'il avait réfléchi une minute il aurait pu le deviner facilement.

« Je ne comprend pas, commença-t-il alors que seuls ses sourcils se fronçaient de perplexité. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Kacchan ? Hier tu m'as repoussé comme si tu avais eu peur de moi, et aujourd'hui vous vous embrassez, toi et un moi du futur, et tu n'as pas plus de problème que ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça, sa voix montait ; pour te foutre de moi ? C'est vrai que tu m'avais pas assez détruit comme ça, c'est plus amusant de remuer le poignard dans la plaie ! »

Mighty avait séché ses larmes et observait calmement la scène, il se souvenait, en effet d'un truc similaire. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une conclusion très joyeuse à cette tirade qu'il lui avait sortie, il y avait de ça sept ans et des poussières. Comme l'avait prédit le héros, quand il eut dit ce qu'il avait à dire, Izuku sortit rageusement de la pièce. Non, Mighty ne l'avait pas trahi, mais Kacchan était vraiment un imbécile. Pour une fois il se permettait même de le dire : c'était vraiment qu'un gros connard. Il le lui avait crié et était parti. La porte n'avait pas claqué, il ne s'en était même pas occupé, elle était restée entre-ouverte et on voyait encore le monde dans les couloirs, mais déjà plus de Deku à l'horizon. Touché, Katsuki laissa le bras qu'il avait levé sans y penser, dans le but de le retenir, retomber mollement à son côté. Un murmure s'échappa de sa gorge nouée, et Mighty sourit malicieusement en percevant les mots suivants :

« Putain, Deku... »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le suite ne tardera pas trop non plus finalement... C'est bizarre de penser que j'écris plus pendant les périodes de cours, que pendant les vacances, non ? Il faut vraiment que je termine cette histoire, mais il reste aussi deux jours avant que Mighty ne s'en aille...  
C'est à la fois beaucoup et si peu.

Merci à Hatsukoi-san qui m'a donné l'idée (bien qu'involontairement) du fan-club-secret-de-Mighty ^ ^

Donnez votre avis, quel qu'il soit, en commentaire !

Mention spéciale aux reviews anonymes : je ne prend pas le temps de vous répondre dans les chapitres mais je les lis toutes ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisse rune adresse mail à laquelle je puisse vous répondre, mais le mieux est encore de se créer un profil je pense (même si on ne publie rien) ;)

Merci à tous dans tous les cas, que vous soyez fan, pas fan, inscrit, pas inscrit, homme, femme, ni l'un ni l'autre ni rien, que vous soyez rose, bleu, jaune, ou entre ceux-là, je vous aime tous fort fort fort !  
Merci de suivre/lire MAGG, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	8. Je veux que tu restes

Et voilà mes amis, le chapitre VIII, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Je trouve qu'il s'y passe peu de choses mais, on avance quand même... Voyez par vous même, lisez-le donc :D !

En vérité, après l'épisode de fous qu'on a eu aujourd'hui, je trouve que mon petit chapitre ne fait pas le poids xD !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, commentent et favoritent (ce verbe n'existe pas) MAGG, ça me fait chaud au cœur Ü !

Je tenais à vous annoncer que je prévois de faire 10 chapitres, donc... Plus que deux après celui-là. Il y aura sans doute aussi un petit épilogue et/ou des bonus, si je suis inspirée ou que vous en redemandez xD  
(il y en aura sûrement)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec celui-là déjà, en espérant que vous l'aimiez (je suis comme une maman qui te demande si son bébé et beau, haha)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

VIII  
« Je veux que tu restes »

Au dehors, il pleuvait toujours à torrents. Dans les couloirs, il s'entassait toujours des vingtaines d'adultes et d'adolescents. Derrière la porte qui avait été laissée ouverte mais dont personne ne se préoccupa, il y avait toujours Mighty qui regardait Kacchan.  
Katsuki ne se souciait pas du regard de son aîné, il l'avait complètement occulté, omis. Ce dernier au contraire, n'avait rien raté de la scène et un sourire de malice se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'il parlait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il ; L'autorisation ? »

Le blond ne lui lança pas un regard, et après lui avoir dit -d'une façon for peu amicale- d'aller se faire foutre -l'autre avait ri- il était parti à son tour, poursuivant le premier.

...

Bakugo Katsuki n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver tant de monde dans les couloirs alors qu'il essayait de les traverser en long et en travers le plus rapidement possible, dans le but de trouver quelqu'un. Merde, Deku était d'assez petite taille, comment il faisait lui maintenant, pour le retrouver dans cette mer de gens ?  
Une touffe de cheveux verts attira soudain son attention. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la bonne personne, le blond s'élança dans sa direction, comme il put. Les élèves étaient toujours entassés sur le chemin, et impossible pour lui de tracer sa route correctement... Excédé, et dans un soupir de rage, il produisit une énorme explosion toute en longueur, dont le souffle lui dégagea enfin un passage dans la direction désirée. Certains rouspétèrent : c'était dangereux, disaient certains ; il était taré, répondaient d'autres. Katsuki fit facilement abstraction de tout ce que pouvaient dire les autres, leur parole ne comptait pas, et accéléra le pas alors que la tête qu'il suivait était déjà loin.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença même à courir. « Ohé, Deku ! » l'apostropha-t-il, mais personne ne s'arrêtait. Il était tant concentré sur la tête vert sapin qu'il poursuivait avec peine, qu'il ne remarqua pas que la personne dans laquelle il rentra un instant après était celle qu'il cherchait. Le destin était un petit chenapan.

Izuku s'était éloigné en vitesse, plus en colère qu'il ne pensait qu'il l'aurait été, et Katsuki avait bien fait le tour du bâtiment plusieurs fois durant sa course-poursuite-non-courue avec un inconnu qui n'était pas Deku - mais putain qu'il lui ressemblait quand même - et ce faisant, les deux avaient fini par se rencontrer. Ils étaient tous les deux au milieu d'un couloir quelconque et d'une foule dense, Katsuki dans sa course folle avait bousculé sans ménagement tout ce et ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin sans distinction, jusqu'à ce que le « ce et ceux » devînt Deku. Alors, il s'était arrêté et le choc les avait presque faits tomber en arrière. Personne n'était tombé, tous deux se regardaient avec un regard différent, et personne ne faisait plus attention à eux depuis que l'un avait enfin arrêté de courir en gueulant comme un illuminé.

Ils se fixaient entre eux, et personne autour ne leur prêtait d'attention, trop impliqués dans leur propre conversation. Ils se prêtaient tous les deux suffisamment d'attention entre eux pour le monde entier, de toutes façons. Izuku était surpris, mais encore un peu amer. Katsuki était surpris, mais soulagé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le ton de Deku était sec et froid ; Katsuki se figea dans un frisson, étonné qu'il fût celui qui engageât les hostilités. Il se reprit cependant bien vite, et le visage du blond se fit plus dur.

« Je sais pas ce que t'as cru, mais c'est sûrement de la merde, alors arrête d'y croire, Deku. »

Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse à donner, le visage de Deku se ferma plus encore, et son corps fit volte-face, n'ayant même pas envie de continuer à parler avec l'individu qui lui faisait face tantôt. Katsuki n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il prendrait la mouche si facilement, et ça ne lui plut pas, parce qu'il eut peur de le perdre. Contrairement à Izuku, Katsuki n'avait pas réfléchi à ses sentiments et de toutes façons il refusait de voir en face la réalité. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de s'il devait réagir, ni de comment il le devait. Son coeur lui ordonnait de le rattraper, de s'excuser, de tomber à genoux et de s'applatir sur le sol s'il le fallait ; son cerveau ne répondant pas, et bien qu'il détestait recevoir des ordres, Katsuki décida de suivre le plus bruyant.

...

Mighty sortit plus calmement de la salle dans laquelle il était resté une minute à rêvasser, plongé dans des souvenirs vieux de sept ans. À peine eut-il posé un pied dehors, qu'une dizaine d'élèves l'abordèrent, affolés.

« Désolée, disait Mei, on voulait juste aider !

― Mec, j'aurais jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça, s'excusait aussi Eijiro.

― On pensait pas que... »

Mighty les interrompit, commmençant à comprendre où tous voulaient en venir.

« Hé, doucement... Je sais que vous pensiez bien faire, ne vous en faites pas : vous avez bien fait. »

Les membres du fan-club-secret-de-Mighty se turent, interloqués. Pourtant, l'opération ressemblait plus à un réel fiasco qu'à une réussite, comment leur idole pouvait-il dire qu'ils avaient bien fait ? Leur objectif premier étant visiblement atteint : rendre le moral au héros ; ils s'en satisfirent.

...

Pendant ce temps, quelques couloirs plus loin, les curieux s'étaient retournés discrètement vers un spectacle peu usuel. Katsuki avait rattrappé Deku par le bras. Il ne dit pas de connerie du genre : « Ma main à bougé d'elle-même. », bien que ce fût vrai. La pluie s'était arrêtée aussi brusquement que ce qu'elle avait commencé, et certains élèves en profitèrent pour retourner à l'air libre. Izuku, interrompu dans sa manoeuvre de demi-tour, décida de faire de nouveau face au blond. Comme depuis le début de la journée, son visage était neutre et sa voix sèche :

« Lâche-moi. Maintenant qu'il ne pleut plus, je sors. »

La gorge du blond se noua atrocement alors que sa voix se faisait suppliante, surprenant celui à qui il s'adressait. Sa prise sur le poignet d'Izuku se resserra alors que finalement le couloir se vidait peu à peu, les curieux insatisfaits ayant été attirés ailleurs. D'une voix qui contenait des sanglots malvenus, il murmura - car il ne pouvait parler plus fort sans que cette traîtresse ne se cassât - ceci :

« Non... Deku, attend...

― Quoi alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

― Pardon je... Je sais pas. Je sais pas putain !

― Mais alors pourquoi tu me retiens encore ? Izuku s'énerva, et usant de son alter, se défit de son emprise.

― Parce que, je sais pas ! Je veux que tu restes, s'écria Katsuki.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que ! »

La réponse fit tilter Izuku, et après une longue seconde de silence, il rit. Kacchan fut surpris de ce brusque changement de ton, mais dans la tête d'Izuku, cet échange avait déclenché quelque chose qui l'avait mit finalement de bonne humeur. Tout était tellement plus clair, quand il y repensait.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Katsuki, méfiant.

― Non, je n'ai plus aucun problème Kacchan... Juste, tu es toujours un imbécile. »

Le blond eut un sursaut de colère à l'entente de cette remarque, mais il le contint en soupirant de lassitude, avant qu'il n'admît :

« Je sais, un gros con même. »

Son air abattu eut le mérite d'attendrir le garçon face à lui, et alors que les rires cessaient, Izuku souriait toujours, comme il n'avait plus souri à Kacchan depuis longtemps. Le blond passa un long moment à observer ce sourire, mais finit par détourner le regard, gêné.

« Voilà mes deux amoureux préférés ! »

Les deux dont il était question sursautèrent de frayeur alors que Mighty était arrivé à toute allure par derrière Kacchan et qu'il avait brusquement posé ses mains sur les épaules du blond, dans un signe d'affection. Katsuki resta crispé au possible, rouge grenat, face à un Izuku qui riait encore pour masquer son trouble, bien que ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus et que si personne ne les arrêtaient, elles deviendraient bien violettes.

...

Mighty avait fini par les laisser seuls, face à face. L'air était tendu entre eux, bien que cette fois ce ne fût pas à cause d'une quelconque haine. Ils se regardaient à peine et n'osaient vraiment parler.

« Je trouve pas que tu sois un 'gros con', juste que, tu es un peu idiot. dit Izuku pour relancer le sujet.

― Tch... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit-il, faisant son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air vexé.

― Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je parte, tout-à-l'heure ?

― Je t'ai... , s'énerva le blond qui ne put finir sa phrase, coupé.

― Je sais : Tu ne sais pas. Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher quand je suis parti ? Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Mighty ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois ? Pourquoi as-tu répondu la deuxième fois ? Pourquoi m'as tu repoussé tout de suite après ? Pourquoi t'intéressais-tu à la relation que nous pouvions avoir, dans sept ans ?

― Hn, ça fait beaucoup de 'pourquoi', en attendant.

― Réfléchis : je suis sûr que toutes ces questions ont une réponse commune. »

Le doux sourire de son homologue détendit Katsuki sensiblement, et le blond se dit qu'il était mieux en le voyant content de la sorte, quelque soit la raison de ce sourire. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours, et ils se séparèrent encore, bien qu'apaisés. Ils pensèrent en chœur, quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Sauvé par le gong ! » avec plus ou moins de soulagement.

...

Le soir vint enfin, et les élèves qui avaient terminé leur dure journée de cours furent ravis de pouvoir rentrer chez eux au sec contrairement à ceux qui sortiraient à l'heure suivante, sûrement sous la pluie. Les élèves de seconde A sortaient aussi, non sans moins d'entrain que les autres, et Mighty les accompagna. Lui aussi, était de bonne humeur. Il avait remarqué que l'air entre Izuku et Kacchan s'était détendu, mais un petit malaise persistait cependant. Il fit signe à son passé de ne pas l'attendre, Mighty allait parler à Kacchan.

Le blond était tant perdu dans ses pensées - à propos d'un problème de discriminants strictement négatifs, bref, rien de bien passionant - qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'on le suivit.

« Hé, Kacchan ! »

L'interpelé se retourna un peu surpris, il demanda : « Deku ? », et l'autre s'arrêta un peu las.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, dit-il, c'est déjà assez dur pour moi, t'as pas à en rajouter ! »

Celle-là, c'était la meilleure ! Le sang de Katsuki ne fit qu'un tour, pourquoi n'aurait-il plus le droit d'appeler Deku « Deku » ? Parce que Mighty, c'était Deku, non ? Et il était hors de question de l'appeler « Mighty », si c'était Deku. Alors quoi ?

« Tu te fous de moi ? C'est toi qui m'appelle 'Kacchan', connard ! Pourquoi je pourrais pas t'appeler 'Deku' si tu es Deku ?!

― Mh, ça me fait vraiment trop bizarre désolé.

― Et tu crois qu'à moi, bâtard, ça me fait pas bizarre peut-être ? Y a deux putain de Deku dans mon putain de lycée, et ils adorent tous les deux m'embrasser comme des fous mais détestent quand l'autre vient me draguer putain ! J'en ai ras-le-cul de vos conneries moi ! »

Il avait explosé, mais tout ça devait bien sortir à un moment ou à un autre. Le regard de Mighty - pas impressioné pour un sou - se fit plus tendre, alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule.

« Hé, calme-toi ; invita le plus vieux posément. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne t'agresse pas : je te présente mes excuses. »

Katsuki en resta coi. Il avait tellement l'habitude de se chamailler avec cet imbécile, de se faire charrier et de l'instulter en retour ; il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre s'excuse sincèrement. Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent tout de même, quand il annonça dédaigneux :

« Tes excuses, tu sais où tu peux te les foutre.

― Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser tout à l'heure, mais ton regard m'appelait si fort...

― À qui tu veux faire gober ça ?

― Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser dans les bras de Izuku tout le long de mon séjour ici, mais juste laisser les choses se dérouler naturellement, continuait-il imperturbable.

― Je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais, je veux juste la paix putain !

― Je suis désolé, _jeune Katsuki_ , pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ces dernières semaines et qu'on aurait jamais dû vivre. J'en suis le seul fautif, tu ne m'avais concrètement rien demandé. »

Le blond tiqua à l'appellation. Elle sonnait peu naturelle, voire même vraiment très étrange, dans la bouche de Deku. « Jeune Katsuki », c'était aussi comme ça que All Might l'appelait - sauf qu'il l'appelait par son nom, mais bon... - mais pas Deku. À quand remontait la dernière fois que Deku, son Deku, l'avait appelé par son prénom ? Katsuki ne savait même pas.

Cet homme en face de lui, qui était plus grand, plus âgé, plus musclé, plus fort, plus charismatique aussi, et -il fallait l'admettre- plus charmant que Deku, c'était Deku. Comment était-ce possible ? Pris d'une impulsion soudaine - et n'étant pas du genre à contenir ses pulsions primaires - et inattendue de tous, il fit un pas en avant et s'élança pour enlacer et presque se pendre au cou de cet homme si parfait, pour amorcer un nouveau baiser. Il fallait qu'il l'admette : Katsuki adorait embrasser Deku, il avait arrêté de compter les baisers échangés dans la semaine, mais jamais il ne s'était dit « Beurk, un signe d'affection ! », comme il se croyait du genre à penser en recevant ce type d'attention. Et cette fois-ci il était celui qui embrassait - et avec passion - parce qu'il était celui qui en avait envie.

Dans son crâne, ses pensées se chamboulaient et se bousculaient les unes les autres pour se trouver une place. Envolés, les problèmes de discriminant ! L'histoire de cœur - et de lèvres surtout ici - était largement prioritaire ! Il se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça. La réponse était simple : il en avait envie ; mais alors, pourquoi en avait-il eu envie ? Il avait été énervé - ou peut-être autre chose, mais dans sa tête toutes les émotions pouvaient se rapporter à une colère plus ou moins légère - d'entendre ce grand idiot s'excuser encore et encore, et il ne voulait pas vivre avec des regrets. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontré Deku, ni Mighty puisqu'il était Deku. Il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à lors à la pulsation rapide de son cœur, mais il constata avec effarement qu'il pouvait battre encore plus vite ; notamment quand deux grandes mains se déposèrent sur ses hanches et glissèrent dans son dos - d'une façon qu'il jugea très sensuelle - et que la bouche qu'il embrassait répondit à son amorce maladroite. Il sentit finalement une grande déception le prendre en sentant l'autre s'écarter doucement, et l'air qui passa entre leurs deux corps qui n'étaient plus si collés fut froid. Il voulut s'approcher à nouveau pour ne plus sentir ce froid désagréable, mais fut interrompu :

« Hé, doucement là, fit Mighty. »

Le blond sembla perdu, aux yeux du jeune héros. Ce dernier sourit tendrement en passant sa main dans les cheveux hirsutes de son vis-à-vis.

« J'aime bien l'idée que tu m'embrasses, _jeune Katsuki_ , mais aucun de nous n'est à sa place dans les bras de l'autre.

― ... Hein ? répondit-il intelligemment.

― Je pense que tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'est pas moi mais que j'étais. Je ne t'embrasserai plus, tant qu'on aura sept ans d'écart, Kacchan. »

L'information mit un moment avant d'être traitée, dans la tête de l'interpellé. Quand il comprit enfin ou l'aîné voulait en venir, il esquissa un grand « Ah... » muet, qui fit sourire son homologue.

* * *

Ces derniers temps y a beaucoup de bisous, hehe...

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment réagira Katsuki la prochaine fois qu'il verra Izuku, d'après vous ?

Si vous n'en avez vraiment aucune idée, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant, mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours laisser une review à l'auteure qui vous aime tous très fort et qui adore lire vos petits (et grands) messages ^ ^ !

D'ici là portez vous bien, et couvrez-vous car l'hiver arrive.  
(Ce n'est pas une référence à GoT, et ça n'a aucun lien avec le chapitre suivant ni celui-ci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai sorti ça.)


	9. Vous rêverez d'avenir

Nous voici pour l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Que le temps passe vite quand on aime ce qu'on fait... J'écrirai un mot spécial remerciements/émotions/souvenirs pour le prochain chapitre, ici je n'ai pas trop l'intention de m'attarder trop.  
Mais j'aime tellement vous écrire un petit message avant de vous envoyer le chapitre :') ...

Bref, dans celui-là il y a pas mal de "remplissage", mais je trouve qu'au final tout prend plutôt bien son sens, vous verrez...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

IX  
« Vous rêverez d'avenir »

La veille du départ de Mighty, ce dernier était excité comme une puce, et tentait de contenir tant bien que mal ce surplus d'énergie que provoquait son excitation. Bien vite cependant, il trouva le temps long, et ne fut plus qu'un mollusque se traînant de salle en salle avec ses amis du passé qui tentèrent de lui faire retrouver un peu de sa bonne humeur - mais pas trop non plus - avec des blagues ou des paroles réconfortantes. Vint le cours de sport. Le professeur s'avança parmi les élèves et annonça le programme :

« Aujourd'hui on va faire de la lutte. Enfin quand je dis 'on', je veux surtout dire : vous ! Haha !

― ...

― Bref ! Vous allez faire des binômes pour vous entraîner. On fait un tour de chauffe sans alter, et ensuite vous serez autorisés à les utiliser. Si vous êtes sages et que personne n'est blessé, on fera un petit tournoi à la fin de la séance. »

Plusieurs exclamations de joies retentirent, le professeur fut fier de son effet. Il remarqua l'un des élèves qui levait la main. Il soupira.

« Non Mighty, tu ne participes pas.

― C'est pas juste, vous voulez jamais me laisser participer !

― Parce que ce serai trop inéquitable, en plus si je te laissais participer, on serait un nombre impair. Bon, est-ce que tout le monde sait ce qu'est la lutte ? »

Mighty se renfrogna, à la limite de bouder comme un enfant, et le silence répondit au professeur.

« Pour être certain, je vous rappelle rapidement les règles de base : vous devez pousser l'adversaire hors du terrain ou bien l'immobiliser au sol plus de dix secondes. Il est interdit de frapper à la tête ou dans le ventre, ou dans d'autres zones sensibles - vous savez lesquelles - ; évitez de blesser l'adversaire. Pour aujourd'hui je vous laisse former vos propres binômes : Mighty et moi passerons contrôler de temps en temps. »

Et sur ce, le cours commença. Izuku lança un regard à ses amis. Allait-il se mettre avec Ochako, ou avec Tenya ? Il avait plus d'affinités avec Ochako, et ils avaient plus l'habitude de travailler tous les deux, mais il craignait que la jeune fille ne soit pas vraiment au niveau. Elle était très forte, il n'en doutait pas ! Mais, sans vouloir se lancer des fleurs, il ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait le poids contre le One for All. Tenya, alors ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions, une poigne forte l'avait attrapé par l'épaule et le retourna vivement. Kacchan. Oui, il pouvait se mettre avec Kacchan aussi, ça serait... Instructif. Sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé, ils furent d'accord. Izuku sourit, décidé à lui faire mordre la poussière, et Katsuki lui rendit son sourire, en plus effrayant ; et ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des terrains encore non-occupés.

Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le professeur, ils firent plusieurs combats sans leurs alters, pour commencer. Le résultat entre eux étaient serré, Katsuki étant un peu plus grand et agile que son opposant, il menait cependant. Le premier combat dura longtemps, l'un mettant l'autre à terre qui se relevait aussitôt en repoussant le premier avec force. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous, ils se défoulaient. Bientôt, Mighty passa près d'eux avec son habituel carnet de notes. Il nota quelques trucs l'air inhabituellement blasé. C'était alors Katsuki qui se retrouvait plaqué contre le tatami, Izuku assis sur son abdomen et appuyant de tout son poids. Il ne pensa même pas à le repousser pour se lever, alors qu'il l'aurait pu facilement.

« Les garçons, votre technique est pas mal, vous pouvez passer à la vitesse supérieure. »

Aucun des deux ne pensait plus à la lutte, et ils ne furent pas surpris d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient compris.

« Je vais à la vitesse que je veux ! s'emporta le blond, qui détestait être pressé.

― Vous pouvez lutter avec vos alters, vous en avez l'autorisation. »

Il s'en alla aussitôt. Katsuki était confus, Izuku cachait son embarras en riant un peu. Ils pensaient que l'aîné venait les encourager, vis-à-vis de leur relation... Il n'en était en fait rien. En se relevant, Izuku fut le premier à se reprendre, il annonça fièrement que cette fois, il avait gagné, et que maintenant qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs alters, Kacchan avait du soucis à se faire. Katsuki en était conscient, les progrès de Deku avaient été fulgurants, de plus, son alter serait bien plus utile lors de la lutte que ses propres explosions.  
Katsuki se releva d'un bond, aidé de quelques explosions qui le démangeaient depuis un moment, et décida de rester confiant. Ils comptèrent ensemble, et le combat fut engagé.

Quand Katsuki attaquait, Izuku esquivait avec une vitesse prodigieuse. Quand ce dernier attaquait avec force et rapidité insoupçonnées, Katsuki repoussait ses assauts à l'aide de quelques puissantes explosions. Le combat dura moins longtemps cependant, et Izuku eut tôt fait de faire sortir l'adversaire du terrain. Katsuki était déjà un peu fatigué de ses derniers combats, alors que l'utilisation du One for All apportait à Izuku un regain d'énergie bienvenu. La blond se redressa aussitôt pour s'élancer à nouveau et corps perdu dans la bataille, ils adorèrent lutter ensemble avec leurs alters.

Quand un coup strident de sifflet retentit, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Le professeur annonça qu'il était fier de tous, et qu'ils finiraient comme promis, par un petit tournoi. On assista à plusieurs combats féroces sur les tatamis, que Mighty se fit un plaisir d'arbitrer ; certains élèves montèrent plus haut que d'autres, et le professeur décida d'attribuer des notes bonus à ceux qui arrivaient en demi-finale et au-delà. Contre toute attente, Ochako fut la grande gagnante, arrivée en finale contre Shoto. Sa stratégie avait été simplement efficace : elle annulait le poids de son opposant au premier contact, et n'avait ensuite plus qu'à le pousser en dehors des tatamis. Personne n'avait rien pu faire contre elle, aussi avait-elle gagné haut-la-main. Les seuls ayant un alter capable de rivaliser avaient été éliminés plus tôt par d'autres. Il y avait eu d'autres stratégies intéressantes, comme par exemple Mineta qui se collait au sol pour ne pas être sorti. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'on le maîtrise sans le sortir, il avait perdu au premier match. Fumikage était arrivé loin, aussi. Izuku était déjà fatigué et avait vite été éliminé, mais Kacchan pouvait être fier de son parcours : il avait été éliminé en demi-finale contre Ochako, qui avait utilisé la même technique que toujours - après s'être pris plusieurs explosions - avec succès. Bien sûr le blond ressentait les choses différemment, il était fou de rage et de frustration, de s'être fait pousser si facilement alors qu'il avait envoyé valser tous ses adversaires précédents.

Cette réaction attendue amusa Izuku. Ils finissaient tôt ce jour là, et ils rentraient ensemble sous la demande du blond. L'atmosphère était détendue et le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel ; ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, mais en arrivant en vue de leur quartier, Katsuki proposa :

« Allons faire un tour avant de rentrer, il est tôt. »

Izuku était d'accord, alors ils firent un détour.

« Tu as aimé la lutte ?

― C'était de la merde.

― Je me doutais que tu répondrais ça. Je trouve qu'on s'est bien amusés. »

Une pause suivit, et après un tout petit et doux sourire qu'Izuku crut avoir rêvé, le blond reprit :

« J'ai aimé m'entraîner avec toi, mais le tournoi, c'était de la merde.

― Tu dis ça parce que tu as perdu contre Uraraka ?

― J'ai rien perdu, ok ?

― Quand l'arbitre annonce la victoire de l'adversaire, répondit-il amusé, c'est que tu as perdu, Kacchan. »

Le dénommé grommela. Certains souvenirs se rappelèrent soudain à sa mémoire, alors qu'ils passaient dans une rue toute particulière, qui lui enleva son humeur ronchonne. Ils s'assirent sur un banc qu'ils croisèrent là, Et Izuku regardait toujours Katsuki de cette manière qui le fit doucement rougir, bien malgré lui. Quand Deku ouvrit un peu la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Katsuki s'apprêta à boire ses paroles mais il ne dit rien, et elle se referma aussitôt. Katsuki ne l'avouerait pas, mais il attendait un énième baiser - il les adorait plus qu'il ne le pensait - l'ambiance étant parfaitement adaptée. Au lieu de tout ce à quoi s'attendait le blond, il reçut un doux sourire, qui l'excéda. Mais qu'attendait-il ? Katsuki éleva la voix, qui sembla aussi excédée que lui-même.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou c'est pour dans dix ans ? »

Cette interrogation sortie d'il ne savait où et faisant référence à il ne savait quoi eut le mérite de sortir Izuku de ses pensées. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'annoncer, d'un bête « Hein ? », qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il remarqua avec une douce surprise que Kacchan rougit très légèrement. Ses yeux oranges se détournèrent un temps alors que le blond hésitait un peu, mais finalement, ils se plantèrent dans leurs homologues verts avec une détermination vacillante. Ils se regardèrent le temps suivant, et ce fut au blond de sourire, de plus en plus sûr de la requête qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler comme une injonction. Son sourire était fier et ses yeux étaient tendres, quand il demanda d'une voix douce :

« Putain... Je dois vraiment le dire ? »

Deku resta muet, toujours perdu. Les yeux du blond se fermèrent tandis qu'un petit éclat de rire sans voix s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. En les rouvrant, prononça clairement mais à voix basse les mots qu'il pensait et repensait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre :

« Allez, embrasse-moi bordel ! »

Izuku ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avec plaisir, il s'exécuta.

...

« Hoho, rit exagérément Mighty, c'est vrai... J'avais oublié qu'il l'avait dit de cette façon là...

― Je l'ai trouvé mignon, avoua Izuku.

― Il l'était carrément ! Attend que je sois rentré : je vais me faire un plaisir de lui rappeler aussi, voir sa réaction...

― C'est vrai que tes amis viendront bientôt te chercher, j'avais oublié.

― Demain, précisa Mighty fièrement ; j'ai vraiment hâte.

― Tu vas nous manquer, fit Maman. »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand elle était arrivée d'un seul coup. Elle avait surpris ce que disait Mighty et s'était incrustée à la conversation. Izuku approuva, et Mighty expliqua :

« Je ne pense pas, vous allez m'oublier.

― Non, tu es inoubliable !

― Non : tu es mon fils.

― Enfin, rit Mighty, je n'appartiens pas à cette époque. Mon amie m'a expliqué que c'était une réaction automatique du cerveau, que vous oublierez la plupart des choses que vous avez apprises concernant le futur, dont le fait que j'en vienne, et moi-même sûrement.

― C'est un peu triste.

― Non, pour que ce le soit, il faut qu'il vous reste des souvenirs. »

Aucun de ses auditeurs ne lui donna raison, et Mighty passa auprès de sa mère et de lui-même du passé pour un insensible, un sans-cœur. Il rit nerveusement

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, se défendit le jeune héros professionnel. Je suis Izuku, donc je ne vous manquerai pas : je serai toujours là, avec vous.

― Mais, quand-même, tenta d'insister Maman.

― De même, je ne peux pas dire que vous me manquerez : vous êtes mes souvenirs. Par contre, je risque de me sentir nostalgique pendant un bon moment, alors que vous rêverez d'avenir, haha ! »

...

La veille au soir, Katsuki avait beaucoup réfléchi, malgré tout.  
« Allez, embrasse-moi bordel ! », il n'était pas du genre à sortir ce genre de supplications sans être sûr de ce qu'il disait, sans y avoir réfléchi. Il avait quitté Mighty dans un état second. Il ne faisait attention à rien autour de lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je ne t'embrasserai plus, tant qu'on aura sept ans d'écart, Kacchan. », cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle signifiait. Il était rentré chez lui sans même s'en rendre compte, ses jambes effectuant le trajet de façons parfaitement mécanique. Toute la soirée, il avait été ailleurs. Bien que ses membres agirent naturellement : ils le portèrent à la douche, ils l'emmenèrent à table quand vint l'heure de manger, l'assirent à son bureau pour revoir ses cours, le portèrent aux toilettes quand le besoin se fit sentir, et le couchèrent dans son lit quand la fatigue pointa ; son cerveau - son esprit - était complètement absent de ses actions. Il s'était déshabillé par automatisme, avait laissé l'eau chaude couler sur ses épaules et sa tête sans s'en rendre compte ; il avait à peine jeté un œil à son assiette, et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'en aimait pas le contenu ; il n'avait même pas relu son cours, bien que ses bras aient sorti ses notes, elles auraient pu être banches, l'effet aurait été le même ; il ne s'était pas rendu compte que toute cette histoire le faisait littéralement chier ; il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'endormait profondément.

Le rêve avait été agréable.

...

Le lendemain était pour Mighty un grand jour. Il avait pensé à marquer la date, mais que devrait-il marquer ? Celle du jour qu'il quittait ? Celle du jour qu'il allait trouver ? Une moyenne ? Non, il avait renoncé. Les voyages dans le temps, c'était encore trop inhabituel et déconcertant. Il s'était levé le cœur battant, le sourire au lèvres, avec une hâte hors du commun. Il se souvenait de la veille : il s'était trompé et pensait repartir le matin même. Sa déception avait été si grande, qu'il n'avait presque rien su faire ensuite de la journée.  
Celle-ci était la bonne ! Il avait décidé de partir beaucoup plus tôt, sait-on jamais qu'ils arrivent avant l'ouverture des portes ! Avec tendresse, il avait embrassé Papa et Maman comme il ne les avait plus embrassés depuis longtemps, et était parti. Arrivé devant les grandes portes - fermées - de Yuei, il avait attendu deux minutes, leur ordonnant par son simple regard de s'ouvrir. Son regard fut inefficace, alors il décida de sauter par dessus. Le temps passa et quand les premiers élèves arrivèrent, Mighty état toujours là. Certains allèrent à sa rencontre.

« Tu étais en avance, dis-donc ! remarqua Eijiro.

― C'est vrai, ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer chez moi.

― Non, j'comprends. Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que tu repars ?

― Oui.

― Les cours seront ennuyeux maintenant, sans toi. »

Avec un clin d'œil, l'aîné lui fit remarquer qu'il serait toujours un peu là, et Eijiro comprit après un bref temps de réflexion. Ils rirent ensemble, et quand l'heure fût venue de rejoindre leur classe, Mighty préféra rester dans la cour à attendre.

Eijiro s'inquiétait un peu pour l'avenir du Fan-Club-Secret-de-Mighty ; renommé récemment « FOSSe », pour « Fan-Organisation-Super-Secrète ». Ils avaient voté pour la meilleure abréviation, celle-ci avait été retenue, puis approuvée. Honnêtement, Eijiro avait préféré le classique « FCDSM », mais la majorité n'était pas de cet avis. La majorité l'emporta, et le roux s'y plia en se disant vaguement « tant pis ». Il s'assit à sa table habituelle et sortit ses affaires. D'où il était, il voyait Mighty attendre dans la cour, debout, marchant, tournant, parlant seul, s'asseyant, se relevant... C'était assez comique, en un sens. Un mot rapidement glissé sur sa table par une main invisible le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'écouta pas les sous-entendus que lui lançait son ami Denki et se contenta de rouler des yeux, en l'ouvrant discrètement. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il y trouverait, mais pour être sûr il lut quand même. Une écriture mignonne et féminine dessinait le message suivant :

« _Réunion de la fosse à 13h00, dans la salle habituelle. Ne fais pas passer le mot._ »

Il écrivit un rapide et brouillon « OK » sur le dos du papier, en fit une petite boulette et l'envoya deux tables devant, où Tooru le récupéra sans que personne n'ait rien remarqué de leur manège. On avait le secret dans le sang, ou on ne l'avait pas, pensèrent-ils fiers.

...

Seul dans la cour, Mighty attendait. Il avait revêtu les vêtements qu'il portait le jour de son arrivée, sa blouse fermement tenue sous son bras. Il était assis sur l'un des bancs et patientait tranquillement. L'impatience le gagna moins de dix minutes après la sonnerie, et il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il fit le tour de la cour en marchant tranquillement, fit quelques étirements, mais personne ne vint et il se rassit.

En tailleur sur le sol, Might attendait encore. Il s'essayait à la méditation, pour passer le temps calmement. Sa respiration était lente et ses muscles détendus. Les yeux fermés, le dos droit et le visage paisible, un tas d'idées lui traversaient la tête à une allure folle. Il avait tellement hâte, que faisaient ses amis ? Que faisait son chéri ? Il crut entendre un bruit, mais ce n'était que la sonnerie annonçant une deuxième heure de cours, et des élèves sortant de leur salle prendre l'air, avant d'entrer dans une autre. Mighty se leva en époussetant son pantalon, fit le tour de la cour du regard, mais personne n'était arrivé et il repartit s'asseoir.

Nonchalamment assis sur un mur, Mighty attendait toujours. Il attendait depuis près de trois heures, et pendant ce temps il avait bien fait vingt fois le tour du lycée. Ses pieds se balançaient mollement d'avant en arrière, et ses bras tendus retenaient ses épaules. Le temps était long et le ciel dégagé, il ne pouvait même pas s'occuper en regardant les nuages : il n'y en avait pas. Il soupira une fois de plus, et descendit du mur en un saut léger, mais il n'y avait personne et il s'en alla s'allonger.

Sur un banc à l'ombre d'un grand et vieil arbre, Mighty somnolait. Il avait attendu toute la matinée mais personne n'était venu. Pour tuer le temps, il dormait à moitié ; pour ne pas manquer ceux qu'il attendait, il ne dormait qu'à moitié. Son regard se perdait dans les feuilles sombres qui le protégeaient du soleil fort de midi, quand une brise légère vint les faire danser. C'était un spectacle agréable, et divertissant, mais il ne manqua pas le bruit de tonnerre suspect qui retentit à sa droite, suivit d'un « Pouf ! » familier.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.

J'ai une petite anecdote, pour vous. Un peu après que j'aie fini d'écrire ce chapitre, et commencé le suivant (le lendemain, je crois), on a entendu une grosse explosion justement ! Vers midi, au lycée, comme Mighty en fait. C'est marrant, non ? Peut-être que mon lycée est un Yueï caché ?  
Il parait qu'on a entendu cette "explosion" dans toute l'agglomération (les ville alentour) ! On a parlé en même temps d'un avion qui aurait franchi le mur du son, alors ma mère pense que c'est ça, mais on est pas sûrs quoi. On a eu aucune explication, rien du tout, pas d'alarme.  
Bref, je vous laisse imaginer, dans la cour ça a un peu été la panique... Vous verrez comment ça se passe quand ça arrive à Yuei dans le prochain et dernier chapitre (entre autres choses) ;) !

Allez, laisse ton avis en commentaire ce serait super chou de ta part lecteur, et on se dit à la prochaine ;) !

PS : Oui, il y aura des bonus, je pense à un recueil de One-Shot (ou un truc du genre), et aussi peut-être une fiction sur ce qu'il advient de la "FOSSe" ^ ^  
Vous seriez emballés par ce genre de bonus/fic ?


	10. Plus que tu ne le mérites

Bonjour à tous, ça fait un petit moment déjà que le chapitre précédent est sorti et honnêtement, je ne me sentais plus trop inspirée pour celui-là... D'où le temps que j'ai pris pour écrire un chapitre si court... J'ai voulu renouer avec les bases, maintenant que les problèmes de cœurs sont réglés pour faire un peu d'humour, et même si je ne suis pas ravie de ce chapitre, j'en suis satisfaite alors je vais arrêter de blablater pour vous laisser lire, le gros commentaire et le moment émotions, ce sera à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

X

« Plus que tu ne le mérites »

Dans la cour du lycée, et alors que la plupart des élèves étaient attablés devant leur repas de midi, un bruit de tonnerre suspect retentit, suivi d'un « Pouf ! » sonore familier à certains. Ce qui avait tout l'air d'un réfrigérateur des années 80 venait d'apparaître subitement dans un nuage de brouillard épais, en surprenant plus d'un. Les peureux commencèrent à paniquer, mais comme il y avait peu de peureux dans les écoles de super-héroïsme, le grabuge ne fut que minime. Les curieux partirent s'entasser autour de l'objet d'un autre temps - sans savoir à quel point cette appellation était juste dans la forme mais inexacte dans le fond - en discutant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Un frigo, non ?

― Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Aucun d'eux ne trouva le sage qui avait les réponses à ces questions, tandis que de plus en plus de nouveaux curieux s'agglutinaient autour et s'interrogeaient sur ce qui était devenu dans l'instant la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Le frigo se tenait là, droit, gris, immobile et muet comme une tombe. Il faisait à peine la taille d'un petit homme, mais était assez épais et large pour en serrer cinq pas trop costauds. À la différence des tombeaux, la curiosité renfermait des personnes ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Tous purent s'en rendre compte lorsque, dans un mouvement brusque, bruyant et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, ne laissant dépasser qu'un pied. Le pied semblait être celui d'un homme, il était assez large et chaussé de grosses bottes militaires noires. Il avait vraisemblablement ouvert le frigo de l'intérieur en un coup sec et violent, et on put bientôt voir le corps auquel il était relié, puisque celui-ci sortit une fois que le premier fut posé au sol.

...

Le tonnerre avait à peine retentit, suivit du « Pouf ! » familier, quand Mighty s'était levé de son banc pour courir dans la direction d'où, il le pensait, provenait le son. Un léger brouillard s'étalant au sol et une foule indésirable se serrant autour d'un point inconnu firent battre son cœur plus vite, et de ses bras forts il écarta les quelques uns qui se trouvaient sur son passage et le séparaient encore de ce qu'il espérait être une certaine personne, d'une certaine époque.

Il fut for étonné de se retrouver face à un grand bloc de métal gris et froid.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

― On n'a pas une très bonne vue d'ici, fit un élève à ses côtés, même en étant tout devant.

― Il paraît que c'est un frigo, dit un autre, il est apparu comme par magie, juste là. »

Soudain, le bruit d'une vieille portière s'ouvrant avec brusquerie retentit et Mighty observa la foule retenir son souffle. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre de l'engin d'une façon bourrue et bien connue, ronchonner dans sa barbe et soupirer comme il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis bien trop longtemps. Ce fut plus fort que lui, mais l'espoir immense, la joie, et le soulagement mêlés, le firent crier en même temps qu'il s'approchait sans se rendre compte qu'il bousculait tout le reste du monde :

« Kacchan ?

― Deku ? Où t'es putain ? »

Mighty utilisa même son alter sur les derniers mètres, et quand il arriva à hauteur de la voix si vulgaire mais pourtant si tendre à ses oreilles, qu'il prit enfin son aimé dans ses bras, qu'il le souleva à près d'un mètre au dessus du sol en le faisant tournoyer, qu'ils rirent et qu'ils s'enlacèrent, il se sentit enfin complet. Complet comme il ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières semaines.

Lorsqu'il décida enfin de le lâcher, Mighty n'eut même pas à le déposer au sol, son chéri n'eut qu'à tendre les jambes pour que ses pieds atteignent la terre ferme. Le jeune héros se sentit immensément joyeux quand il se dit encore une fois que c'était bien lui, qui était là. Ce grand homme à la silhouette élancée et aux cheveux en pagaille, c'était son Kacchan.

Une autre personne descendit du frigo, et les curieux observèrent avec la curiosité qui leur était propre, une jeune femme en blouse blanche - du moins, elle le fut - et sur le nez de laquelle étaient posées d'étranges et grosses lunettes rondes. La seconde chose qui attira l'attention chez elle fut la couleur étonnante de ses lokes -roses, même si dans ce monde cette couleur n'était finalement pas des plus extravagantes- remontées en chignon. Elle fit une grimace avant de prendre la parole :

« Midoriya, pourquoi y a-t-il tant de monde ? Je t'avais dit d'être discret.

― Désolé, répondit Mighty en se désintéressant une minute de son chéri. C'est impossible de se déplacer discrètement dans ce lycée !

― Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je parie que tu n'as même pas essayé.

― Mais...

― Bon, assez parlé ! On t'embarque, bye les jeunes ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle tira sur les manches des deux idiots collés là l'un à l'autre pour les embarquer dans son frigo, elle ressortit la tête rapidement, ferma la porte, et les curieux restèrent ébahis devant le spectacle qui venait de se jouer là. Tout s'était enchaîné à grande vitesse, et personne n'avait eu le temps de souffler que Mighty venait comme de se faire kidnapper par ses pairs. On n'entendait rien de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, c'était assez inquiétant, d'autant plus que le frigo ne disparaissait pas.

Les curieux finirent par repartir d'où ils venaient, trouvant le temps long et ayant abandonné leurs repas plus tôt pour venir voir ce qui se tramait alors.

...

Dans l'habitacle de la machine à voyager dans le temps, se serraient trois personnes dont un grand énervé, un costaud euphorique, et une moins grande et costaude mais qui avait besoin de place pour effectuer la manœuvre de décollage. Izuku n'avait jamais vu cet engin, alors il regardait chaque recoin du petit espace dans lequel ils étaient tous avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Katsuki de son côté, connaissait déjà par cœur la cabine pour avoir contribué à sa fabrication, et attendu déjà bien assez longtemps lors de l'aller. Il voulait rentrer chez lui avec son imbécile, et au plus vite, mais les choses n'étaient jamais si faciles.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu aides cette pouffe ! cria-t-il. »

Mei n'y prêta pas d'attention, habituée au mauvais caractère du blond. Il faut dire qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des mois à ramener Izuku, alors l'habitude, elle avait eu le temps de la prendre ! Elle ne se souciait donc plus depuis longtemps des insultes et des jurons que gueulait l'autre dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. De toutes façons elle était actuellement trop occupée pour se permettre de répondre. Cette machine nécessitait un tas de manipulations qui deviendraient vite énervantes si les deux imbéciles qu'elle trimbalait un peu malgré-elle ne se calmaient pas rapidement.

Justement rapidement, Izuku sortit de son admiration pour le décor en se disant qu'il avait d'autres choses à admirer dans l'instant. Son regard se posa sur son chéri, comme si jamais il n'avait dû se poser ailleurs. Il remarqua une barbe blonde de trois jours au moins, et de grosses cernes eux aussi de plusieurs jours. Comment son homme pouvait-il rester si charmant alors qu'il se négligeait visiblement depuis des semaines ? Izuku savait que c'était uniquement dans le but de le retrouver, que son Kacchan n'avait plus fait attention à lui-même ; il était donc touché de ces petits détails. Dans un élan de tendresse, et profitant d'un peu d'espace qui se libéra par il ne sût quelle magie, il enlaça avec douceur l'amour de sa vie. Ce dernier eut un sursaut, ne s'y attendant pas. Il sourit en passant une main bien trop tendre dans les cheveux bouclés de son compagnon. Il n'était d'habitude pas adeptes de signes d'affection -surtout en présence d'un tiers- mais en l'instant, son Deku lui avait beaucoup trop manqué pour qu'il refusât d'être enlacé, et câliné, et chouchouté, et caressé, et embrassé. Katsuki n'en avait plus rien à foutre, de la présence d'un tiers, il aurait aimé que son chéri le plaque durement contre la paroi tapissée de ce frigo de malheur pour l'embrasser sauvagement, pour compenser tous les baisers qu'il n'avait pas donné ou reçu ce dernier mois.

« Eh là, doucement les tourtereaux ! Vous ferez tout ce que vous voudrez quand on sera arrivés, mais pas dans ma machine, vous allez tout dégueulasser. On n'en a pas pour très longtemps, alors tenez-vous encore quelques minutes. »

La remarque de Mei fit rire le brun, pas gêné le moins du monde, alors que son blond était sur le point de péter un câble. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de fêter dignement ni tout de suite les retrouvailles ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore parti de cette époque pourrie ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà arrivés ? Katsuki en avait clairement marre d'attendre, et il se retenait avec force de ne pas faire sauter cet engin de malheur, parce que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, c'était cet engin de malheur qui était sensé le ramener chez lui d'ici peu.

...

« Dis, Kacchan... Tu crois qu'on sera comme eux, dans sept ans ?

― Tch, je serai encore mieux.

― Haha, je savais que tu dirais ça, idiot.

― Idiot peut-être, mais l'idiot que tu aimes !

― Absolument, et tellement plus que tu ne le mérites... »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, avant que le blond n'eut réalisé quelque chose qui le fit tiquer nerveusement.

« Hé ! s'emporta-t-il ; Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire d'abord, "plus que tu ne le mérites" ? »

…

FIN  
(mais peut-être pas tout-à-fait)

* * *

Et voilà, MAGG c'est terminé :'( ... Ouh là là, ça me fait vraiment tout drôle de me dire que j'ai fini une longue fic ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la première que j'écris, concrètement, mais c'est cependant bien la première que je mène à terme ! Eh oui ! D'ailleurs c'est un peu grâce à vous, lecteurs (surtout ceux qui laissent des reviews (on ne peut pas faire de cœurs mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? )) !

(Attention : Dans la suite, j'utilise le verbe "shipper", dont je ne suis sûre ni de l'orthographe ni même de la validité. En gros ça veut dire "supporter/apprécier le ship/pairing")

Comme je le disais plus haut, je n'étais pas trop inspirée pour cette fin, d'où sa taille exceptionnelle (environ 1600 mots, les autres sont au moins deux fois plus longs d'habitude). Cela dit, il me convient assez. Je trouve de plus en plus que la relation canon (officielle) de Kacchan/Deku est "malsaine", alors j'ai un peu voulu retranscrire ce côté malsain... C'est pas très clair, je ne sais pas m'expliquer ;A; !  
Mais en gros, on est tous d'accord pour dire que Katsuki est un connard (ou du moins, il agit comme tel) ? Et donc, Izuku est bien trop gentil pour son propre bien (même si ça fait son charme :3 ). On est d'accord si je vous dit que Izuku ferait mieux de ne pas s'accrocher à son amitié passée avec Katsuki pour aller de l'avant avec/grâce à ses nouveaux amis ? Ceux qui sont gentils avec lui, qui le respectent, tout ça... Qu'il devrait tourner la page quoi, et laisser ce con de Kacchan. Voilà ça c'est ce que je pense, parce que c'est dans mon idéologie, cependant...  
Il y a toujours cette part de moi qui continue de les shipper, parce que honnêtement, ils sont mignons quoi. Le caractère gentil, stable, de Deku complète parfaitement celui perturbé et colérique de Kacchan (et puis, ces surnoms quoi, c'est trop chou non ?). J'espère qu'on voit ça dans MAGG.

En fait, je les shippe grâce à leurs caractères respectifs, mais quand je me penche sur leur vécu (surtout les années de harcèlement, vous savez) je trouve ça malsain. Dans ce contexte, Kacchan devient une sorte de tumeur dont Izuku n'arrive pas à se défaire, par nostalgie.  
C'est pas très rigolo mais j'avais envie de vous parler de ça. Si vous lisez/avez lu MAGG, j'imagine que c'est que vous les sippez aussi ? Alors je voudrais savoir si vous aussi, vous avez ce genre de dilemme quand vous les regardez interagir. Moi ça me tiraille assez, quand même...

Bref, j'ai pris conscience de cet état de fait assez récemment et c'est ce qui m'a un peu bloquée à écrire la fin.

Au final, je l'aime bien comme ça, la note finale revoie à ce petit dilemme, de façon plus légère en le traitant comme une petite boutade.  
(Izuku est décidément trop gentil, c'est émouvant)

Je suis déçue parce que j'aurai aimé approfondir d'avantage les personnages du futur. Mon problème était que je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Concrètement c'est facile hein, mais le soucis c'est que je suis sensée conclure là, pas instaurer une nouvelle intrigue ^^' ...  
Du coup... *suspense, roulement de tambour et tout* Toutes mes idées quand à cette époque, ou presque, seront développées dans des bonus !  
Rien n'est certain ni même écrit, mais voilà le topo : j'ouvrirai une nouvelle fiction qui s'appellera "MAGG - bonus : Titre qui tue", et on aura des anecdotes de la vie de couple Mighty/Kacchan du turfu, mais aussi on verra ce que sont devenus les autres élèves de Yuei, et surtout, ce que devient la FOSSe !  
(bah oui)

Je ne pense pas faire quoi que ce soit de très excitant ou régulier, juste quelques OS tranches de vies, romance guimauve, espionnage, famille, mariages, missions de super-héros, métro-boulot-dodo-, tout ce joyeux bazar quoi.  
Et au milieu il y aura quelques explications sur comment à marché ce putain de voyage dans le temps et ces histoires de souvenirs, puisque je ne l'ai presque pas expliqué ici ^^' ...

M'enfin, si vous avez des questions à n'importe quel sujet, pas la peine d'attendre, je peux vous donner quelques détails en mp si vous souhaitez ^^ !

Merci, mille mercis pour votre soutien à tous et à toutes, c'est un peu grâce à vous si j'ai tant aimé écrire MAGG, et si je suis arrivée jusqu'au bout !  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une trae constructive de leur passage, les reviewers, je sais pas ce qu'on ferais sans vous ;) !  
Bien sûr je remercie également ceux qui ont suivi la fic et l'ont même ajoutée à leur favoris, je vois tout je sais tout, et ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir (enfin, vu que vous suivez j'ai au moins le droit de supposer) que ma fic vous plait !

Merci du fond du cœur, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Halloween, au passage ;) !


End file.
